We All Need Something to Believe In
by I believe in love
Summary: New Ch. 11 Asuka is the most popular guy on campus he has everything, but he has never had a steady girlfriend and has given up on the idea of love. Meimi is a quiet girl who may be the one to make Asuka believe in love again. AU fic
1. Two sides of an argument

Hey everyone! Well this is my Saint Tail fic um lets see its AU so Saint Tail didn't exist um lets see Asuka is mr popular guy and doesn't believe in love and then theirs Meimi who still has faith in love and she may just be the person to make him believe in it. *Couples: Meimi and Asuka and Rina and Sawatari.  
  
I don't own Saint Tail or the poem that belongs to Shakespeare so now I present  
  
*We All Need Something to Believe In "Hey Asuka, good job at the game Friday." One of his fellow students complemented as he walked down the hall.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey Asuka party at my house on Saturday, be there?" Another person asked him.  
  
"Yea I'll be there."  
  
Daiki Asuka a name synonymous with greatness at St. Paulia High School. He had everything. He was good in sports, he got good grades, lines of friends and lines of people who wanted to be his friend. Girls swooned over his green eyes and had his share of the girls here. All the guys despised the fact that he was so loved but they wanted to be him. He put up with all the classes so that he could walk down the school halls and be treated like he was the God of High School and he loved every minute of it.  
  
He walked into class and sat next to his best friend Manato Sawatari. He had got the same treatment as Asuka did from the students but the difference was that Sawatari had a girlfriend who was very scary at times and made sure that all the girls in the student body knew of her claim on him and no one wanted to question it.  
  
"Hey Sawatari."  
  
"Hey Asuka. So what's up I saw you with Chira Hasashi after the game so what has the great Asuka decided to settle down?"  
  
"Haha yea right as if that could happen. No I just asked her out which was a bad idea on our date she kept telling me that she loved me and thought that we were meant to be together and all this other crap so I dropped her off and told her that I just couldn't see her anymore."  
  
"Ouch how harsh I remember when my heart was first broken by the great Asuka I cried for boo hoo." Sawatari acted pretending to cry.  
  
"Haha shut up." He said punching him in the arm.  
  
"I don't get what's with some of these girls though all they want to do is find a steady husband have kids, yea the idea of a white picket fence and waking up with the same person next to me for the rest of my life is not really my idea of living." Asuka said distastefully.  
  
"I guess but you know there are some benefits to having a girlfriend. I don't know sometimes its nice to know that there is someone there to watch your back and not to mention making out is fun too." He said with a grin.  
  
"Haha as nice as that sounds I don't know if I can be tied down to one person."  
  
"Hey Sawatari, hi Asuka" Takamiya Rina called out to them walking into class.  
  
"Hey Rina." They answered back.  
  
Rina walked over to Sawatari and gave him a kiss then sat on his lap wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"So what were you guys talking about?" She asked them. These three had been a group ever since Jr. High and although they had let other people in their circle the three of them had stayed close.  
  
"Nothing just trying to tell our fear of commitment friend here that there is good points to having a steady girlfriend."  
  
"Aww that's so sweet but I doubt that will happen any time soon."  
  
"Good morning students everyone get to your seats we have a lot to cover today." Their teacher Miss Nashiro welcomed them.  
  
"Well since its so close to Valentines Day I was thinking that our theme should be love so for the next few weeks we will be reading different poems and stories about love all to help you with your project you will have to write an essay defending whether you believe in love or whether you think that its all hot air and present it to the class."  
  
"Aww." Complaints could be heard around the room.  
  
"Yes I know you don't want to do the project but you never want to do anything so there is no getting out of this unless you don't want to pass this class for this project and your participation will count to about 60% of your final grade so I suggest that everyone pay attention. So to start I have a poem about our very subject by the great William Shakespeare.  
  
" Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day? Thou are more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And Summer's lease hath all too short a date: Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, And often is his gold complexion dimm'd; And every fair from fair sometime declines, By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd: But thy eternal Summer shall not fade Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st; Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade, When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st: So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."  
  
"So what are your thoughts of this?" She asked her class and like always no one raised their hand.  
  
"Fine Mr. Asuka what do you think?"  
  
"Ok remember you asked. Lets see first off the whole idea of love is a crock there is no way that people who can so easily bomb other countries and get divorced in heartbeat also feel something like love. Sure the love between families and friends I can accept but the idea of love and soul mates it seems too far-fetched like something that belongs in a fairy tale. If you believe in love then why not also in dragons and unicorns. And wasn't Shakespeare gay he had a wife and family and he left them for some guy and here he is spouting sonnets about love."  
  
"Umm thank you Asuka now does anyone have anything to add."  
  
Asuka was a practiced public speaker he learned to make people listen but not try to go against him so no one in the class raised their hand except for one.  
  
"Ahh yes Miss Haneoka please share with us."  
  
Asuka turned around wondering who would go against him and he literally got the wind knocked out of him. Her orange colored hair shined around and with the sunlight hitting it made it look like a halo was above her head. Her blue eyes sparkled with joy and mystery as though she hid a secret and he wondered how he had never noticed her before and when he her speak it sounded like clear bells.  
  
"While Asuka Jr. makes a good point about the variations of human emotions, how we can easily experience hate but then we also have the capacity to feel an emotion such as love. If there wasn't love then there would be no point in living we would all just go through life like machines just trying to get through the daily struggles never experiencing the joys of life. We would never be able to know what its like to care about a person so much that you would give up your life in an instant just so that the one you love would be happy. I know that it's hard to believe that there is such thing as love in this kind of world but we all need something to believe in."  
  
"Wow thank you both for expressing your ideas I know that this project will go great and if everyone would write with the same passion that you too have displayed in expressing your ideas I know that everyone will have an A. For your homework tonight I want you to find one poem about love and be able to explain it to the class."  
  
Asuka stared at the girl with firey orange hair for the rest of the period she looked up and saw his intense gaze on her and looked down.  
  
"Seira why is he looking at me?" She asked her best friend Mimori Seira.  
  
"I think that he has you picked out to be the next girl on his list of heart breaks."  
  
"Yeah right we've been in his class since Jr. High School and has never said one word to me there is no way that I could ever want to be with someone who doesn't think that there is such thing as love and only uses girls. No thank you." And yet even while she said this the only thing that went through her mind was how she loved the look in his emerald colored eyes.  
  
The bell rang and she ran out of the classroom as fast as she could so that she would have to think about Asuka Jr.  
  
*Well that's all for now please R+R but no flames those are mean.hehe Sorry if Asuka seemed a bit cocky but he needs to be that way for the story to work.well till next time Have a Wonderific day! 


	2. Green Eyed Goblin

*Hello all thank you so much for all the people that read my story and especially those who reviewed you guys are so sweet! I really like this story so far so I'm really happy other people like it too. This story is like a child to me.er haha never mind So thank you again for visiting my little corner in fanfic world. Don't own Saint Tail.or Green Goblin but I do own a very old melted chocolate bar  
  
*We All Need Something to Believe In.  
  
Asuka tried running after the girl but she got lost in the rush of students.  
  
"Hey what's with the rush?" Sawatari asked as Asuka hurried down the halls.  
  
"That girl you know the one that she said that she thought that love was real what was her name?"  
  
"What oh her, Haneoka Meimi. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I don't know I was thinking about asking her out."  
  
"What? Really sorry to say it man but she doesn't seem like she's your type." He answered surprised.  
  
"So what do you think is my type exactly?"  
  
"Well lets see the more out going yay school cheerleader type I don't know Haneoka just doesn't fit the normal description of what kind of girls you date."  
  
"Well maybe its time I branched out or something." Asuka answered acting like it was some sort of community out reach program.  
  
"Haha yea good luck but I don't think that your usual wine and dine strategy will work she doesn't seem like she is gonna fall at your feet the way that everyone else does."  
  
"Hey have I ever been turned down, Haneoka Meimi is just like the rest it'll take her less than a second to think about going on a date with me." He grinned but he had no idea just how wrong he was.  
  
Lunch finally rolled around and Meimi went to sit in her usual spot outside Seira was helping out one of teachers so she sat alone in the quiet away from the noise of high school. Her peace was soon to be disrupted by a pair of familiar eyes.  
  
"Hi Meimi do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
She stared at him for a few seconds but shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Do what you like."  
  
"Hey I think what you said in class was cool. I mean not enough to make me believe in love but I like the way you said it." He tried breaking the ice with a complement but she just continued eating her food.  
  
"Um well I came here cause I wanted to grant you the honor of going out on a date with me."  
  
Meimi almost choked on her food but calmed herself for a second to swallow.  
  
"Like oh my gosh the totally hot Asuka Jr. just like asked me out. This is like the best day in my life. Ahh like I totally need to go shopping and buy like something totally super for our date."  
  
Asuka smiled at her this was the usual reaction that he received from girls. He was about to tell her the details when she did something he didn't expect.  
  
"Forgive me if I don't throw a parade. But do you really think that I am gonna go anywhere with you. You have a better chance of asking a nun out than you do with me thanks but no thanks I'd rather have some dignity left."  
  
With that she got up and headed back towards the school building. Asuka stared at her retreating form in shock.  
  
'Did I just rejected? No that's not possible. I don't smell funny I don't have anything in my teeth do I. Ah I know what it is she's playing hard to get of course. Ok I can play that game when I'm done with her she'll be begging me to go on a date with her.'  
  
Meimi went into her next period thankfully the room was empty and she let out a long sigh.  
  
'Grr what's wrong with that guy. He's ignored me for years then all of a sudden he wants to go on a date with me. Do I look like all those other airheads that he dates geez.'  
  
'Don't you wonder what it would have been like though?' Her mind asked.  
  
'What no of course not. How could you think that I would ever want to go out with someone that self absorbed.'  
  
'Hey you thought about it not me.'  
  
'Grr I hate him he's making me talk to myself.'  
  
People began filtering into class and someone sat next to her who she suspected to be Kyoko or Ryoko but next to her was Rina.  
  
'Great now he's sending his friends.'  
  
"Hi I don't want to be rude or anything but if Asuka sent you I really don't want you to be bothered with something that he should handle."  
  
"Oh well he didn't send me but this is regarding him I just wanted to congratulate the first girl to turn him down." She answered smiling and stuck her hand out. Meimi took her hand and shook it.  
  
"Um thank you I guess."  
  
"Haha no problem but can I ask. Why did you say no?" She wondered she knew that one day someone would turn him down and she had to know why.  
  
"I don't know. He's so arrogant and he used the word honor to describe his asking me out. He acted like he granted me some sort of wish and I guess the whole thought that he really doesn't believe in love bothers me a bit." She ended sighing.  
  
"Yea I guess that his ego can be hard to handle but he is really nice and a great friend. Maybe you should give him a chance find out more about him like why he's given up on love. Plus from what I've heard he plans great dates so you might have fun and even if you don't its free food!"  
  
"Haha, I guess that I should think about it a little more then. Thank you."  
  
Meimi flopped on her bed the walk home did nothing to clear her mind of the green eyed goblin. She giggled at her new nickname for him. But she had to admit that his eyes were his best feature and maybe if the situation was different she could imagine herself staring into his eyes forever but that wasn't the case. What she had had on her hands was a arrogant but persistent Asuka Jr. who didn't seem like he would give up. During her last period he had sent the entire glee club to send her a singing telegram asking her out. She never saw a group so sad after she told him to sing back to him "Get lost stalker." Despite how annoyed she was it was kind of a sweet gesture. So here she was laying on her bed home to find some comfort in her sleep where she wouldn't be able to think about him but then her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" She tried to answer politely despite her irritation.  
  
"Ahh hi my beautiful Meimi."  
  
"Oh gosh how did you get this number Asuka?"  
  
"Let's just say I have friends wave at them they are right outside of your house."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Haha joking. Well since my singing telegram didn't work I thought that I would try again. So will you go out with me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why what did I do wrong now?" This really wasn't working the way that he expected it to.  
  
".Ok fine you asked well lets see your not terribly unfortunate looking or anything but I just don't know if I can go out with someone who I probably won't ever have a future with. I mean what's the point? You go on dates but that's it its not like you really care about the future or what could possibly be a lasting relationship. So say we went out that's it you'll just go out with the next girl that intrigues you and then the next so its pretty much just a waste of time."  
  
"So you think that I'm cute."  
  
"Argh yea and that ego of yours I don't know how you can fit it in that body."  
  
"Haha I'm just kidding. But see the way I see it is that you can't worry about the future too much cause you know nothing about it. But you obviously don't want anything to do with me and I know that I'm not looking for anything serious so we'd just go out and have fun. You do like to have fun right?"  
  
"Yes of course but I don't know I've heard a lot of things about you."  
  
"Come on I've heard a lot of things about me too. Just cause people say it doesn't mean that its true maybe you can learn a little more about my good qualities. From what I've heard I'm a great kisser."  
  
"Gahh just when I think that you are getting serious, ok you know what I am going to do if you promise to get rid of my number I'll think about it ok?"  
  
"Alright I guess that I can't expect much more from you but think about it ok I think that we could have a great time Stone Heart Meimi."  
  
"What, you know when you want a girl to go out with you, you normally try to complement them you green eyed goblin and besides who's the one that doesn't believe in love."  
  
"So you like my eyes?'  
  
"Ahh forget it go burn my number I need to take a nap."  
  
"Have sweet dreams about me Stone Heart."  
  
"Play on the freeway Green Goblin."  
  
And with that Meimi hung up the phone and despite her efforts the smile one her face wouldn't go away. And before she fell asleep the thought that rang through her head was.  
  
'Maybe.'  
  
*Hehe I liked writing this chapter. So yea maybe Asuka is wearing Meimi down but she's not going down without a fight.uh yea next chapter I'll have her answer is it yes or no well here's a clue if it was no then this would be a really short story. Hehe so if it tickles your fancy review and if not well review later haha =-) Well till next time have a terrifico day! 


	3. The Date

* Hey people thank you so much for those that reviewed you guys are so sweet and I really appreciate it! Um so yea this is the next chapter I hope that you guys like it! Happy Reading!  
  
*I do not own Saint Tail I wish that I had a hedgehog like Ruby though.  
  
We All Need Something to Believe In  
  
"With Valentine's Day less than 4 weeks away love is definitely in the air. And to prove that point my column this week is favor to a good friend of mine who wishes to remain nameless. He came to me with a mission to get the girl that he has fallen for to go out with him. This poor guy has tried everything things that even border on stalking and yet his dream girl has refused him at every turn so now he has turned to my talent with a pen to hopefully convince his number one to accept his proposition. So I have composed a poem to put his feelings into words  
  
Please go out with this guy The thought of you makes him fly He promises that you will have fun You'll spend a day in the sun He loves your eyes And is determined to clear up any lies All he wants is some of your time And that isn't a crime. Please agree to a date It might be fate And if not remember persistence is his best trait.  
  
I hope that you enjoyed my little exploration into becoming a poet. So from Green Eyed Goblin to Stone Heart *Will you go out with me"-Your ever faithful journalist Manato Sawatari.  
  
"Well you have to agree Meimi that Asuka Jr. is very persistent." Seira commented as she watched her friend grip the newspaper so hard that it turned her knuckles white.  
  
'I can't believe that idiot now he has the whole school involved. If he put our names I would have had so many death threats from his fan club. I'm gonna kill him that's it he's dead.'  
  
Seira stared at her friend who had a murderous look in her eye but couldn't help but notice her smile.  
  
"You know I kind of think that you like all the attention that you are getting from him."  
  
"Eh.what are you talking about its embarrassing I mean how would you like it if someone did this to you."  
  
"I'd think it was sweet that they would go to such lengths to get me to notice them. But that's just me."  
  
Seira left the newspaper on the desk and Meimi could only stare at it.  
  
'He went through this much trouble maybe I should give him a chance and we both know that nothing could happen.'  
  
"The way I see it you have to scenarios that could happen she's either gonna come running into your arms or you're dead. I'm gonna miss you." Sawatari commented after school. It was a long day with people who kept pestering him about who the article was about but he knew he had to keep it secret at all cost. Asuka's psychotic fan club might go after Meimi if they knew that he had his eye on her and Asuka was never one to beg for a date.  
  
"My friend you are wrong once again here she comes and it doesn't look like she has a weapon. So she'll probably want to talk to me alone see you later."  
  
Asuka walked over to Meimi who seemed really conflicted.  
  
"Hi Meimi so did you decide yet?"  
  
".ok listen coming to this decision really took a lot out of me so don't get all cocky but I'll go on a date with you one date cause I know that I will probably never agree to go out with you again. But I want to tell you that I'm not like all the other girls that you go out with and I don't wanna be treated like them. I'm not going to just let you walk all over me and kiss your feet or treat you the way that you are normally treated. And if you really expect me to act that way you better back out now."  
  
Asuka was jumping for joy but still kept his cool confident expression.  
  
"Ok don't worry you won't regret this, I promise we'll have fun. Phew now I can cancel that blimp that was supposed to fly over your house."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Haha no but that would have been good. I kind of knew that you would finally agree to go out with me soon enough."  
  
"Geez always the confident one huh well come by my house on Saturday like at 7 but I heard about that party so its ok if you don't wanna go out its fine." She said smiling hoping that he would go to the party instead.  
  
"Hey if you've been to one party you've been to all of them. There's no way that I am gonna pass up the chance to go out on a date with the only girl who's ever made me ask her out more than once so I'll be there. Shoot I have to go to practice but I'll see you tomorrow." He called to her running towards the gym.  
  
'Tomorrow, what oh yea its Friday ahh I don't have enough time to plan a way of getting out of this. Well I guess that I just have to deal with him and his green eyes.'  
  
Asuka sat on the couch as he waited for Meimi to come down for their date. He had a lot of tricks up his sleeve especially for this date. Meimi walked down the stairs feeling a bit self conscious about the way she looked. Her long hair was pulled up into a messy bun with a few strands used to frame her face. You could see the slightest amount of makeup. She wore a white spaghetti strap dress with a sheer glittery white material and a row of rhinestones that went across the top. Asuka looked up and saw her come down and could have sworn that he had wings coming from her back.  
  
"Hey you seem a little underdressed knowing you aren't we probably gonna go to the most expensive restaurant in town then go take a nice romantic walk on the beach. Oh and your trademark where are the white roses?"  
  
"Meimi you look amazing but you're a bit overdressed for where we are going. You might wanna change."  
  
"What where are we going?" She had done her research and she knew all of his tricks and she promised herself that an expensive meal and sand wouldn't be enough to make her fall for him.  
  
"Only fast food dining at its best Mc. Donalds! So go back up stairs and dress in something more comfortable." He laughed at the shocked look on her face and proceeded to push her back towards the stairs.  
  
Meimi returned to her room and changed in a daze and came back down in jeans and a pink halter and a jacket on her arm.  
  
"Ahh much better it wouldn't have been fun to walk in those shoes."  
  
"We're walking where's your car?"  
  
"At home come on you can never have too much exercise even though you don't need it well lets go we wanna get there before all the little kids take the best seats."  
  
He took her hand and brought her outside and stopped when he picked something out of the bushes a bouquet of white roses.  
  
"Here I couldn't resist just please don't burn them."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled smelling their sweet scent and entwined her hand with his as they headed towards fine cuisine.  
  
They sat in Mc. Donalds surrounded by groups of children who were there for dinner. And amazingly enough she was having a great time talking to him.  
  
"So tell me why did you take me here?" She would have never thought that this would be a good setting for a date but she felt more comfortable there than she would feel at a stuffy restaurant  
  
"Well you said it yourself that you didn't want to be treated like all the other girls that I went out with. Plus what's the point of impressing you if you would never go out on a date with me again."  
  
"Yea I guess that makes sense. I mean I was really shocked when you asked me out we've been in the same class for years and this week was the first time that we ever really talked."  
  
"Wow really maybe if I had talked to you sooner you wouldn't dislike me as much."  
  
He looked at her hoping she would laugh but she just her serious look.  
  
"Or not."  
  
"Haha ok I'll own up to one of my secrets if you agree to admit one of yours."  
  
".Ok" He answered giving her a suspicious look  
  
"I don't dislike you. I like everyone and I think that everyone deserves a chance I mean in some ways I really admire you you're so confident and persistent and people look up to you and plus it must be hard to carry around that big head of yours."  
  
"I knew it no one can resist me..haha joking fine let me see a secret of mine.ok there was a time that I really believed in love.when I was little my family we were like those families you see on tv but then things started to change my mom and dad started to fight with one another and all you could ever hear from their mouths were insults and yelling and then one day she left. She just left me and my dad. My dad never really recovered from it so he just dove into his work so it was like I lived without them both. So I could never understand how love could so easily turn into hate so I just stopped believing in it." He stared back down at his food his normally happy expression completely gone. He surprised himself only Sawatari and Rina knew about his family but he had know them for years and here he was revealing his dark past to someone who was practically a stranger.  
  
Meimi reached over and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Hey its ok. Hey why don't we get out of here?"  
  
He smiled at her feeling something in him that he didn't feel before when he had gone out on other dates.  
  
"You want to be alone with me that bad?"  
  
Meimi rolled her eyes and walked out of the restaurant with Asuka running after her.  
  
"Hey wait I was just kidding."  
  
They found themselves at a playground on the swing set. With Asuka bumping into Meimi at every chance he got.  
  
"Hey stop!" She laughed  
  
He jumped out of the swing and climbed onto the jungle gym.  
  
"I declare this park Green Eyed Goblin land and proclaim myself its king who shall be my queen you there. Become my queen and we shall rule together over all the swings and slides in the land."  
  
Meimi laughed and climbed up right next to him.  
  
"I princess of Stone Heart agree to rule by you lord now and forever." She was laughing a bit too much when she slipped lucky enough Asuka caught her.  
  
"Thank you." She said blushing at the feeling of his strong arms around her.  
  
"Hey I can't let my princess fall, then the poor sand people would have no queen." He answered back his arms still not releasing his hold on her.  
  
"Haha you're such a dork." She smiled and stared into his eyes getting lost in them and Asuka stared back at her watching the stars reflect in her own. He leaned closer towards her but she looked away and spoke.  
  
"Hey maybe we should go now." She told him calming her heart beat.  
  
"Uh yea sure."  
  
They left the playground in silence and Asuka walked her home both of their minds conflicted.  
  
'Was I about to.'  
  
'Was he about to.'  
  
'Kiss her.'  
  
'Kiss me.'  
  
They walked up to her front porch and she finally broke their uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Thank you Asuka for such a great night I guess that I was wrong about you I had a lot of fun."  
  
"See I told you well I guess that I'll see you at school on Monday." He said about to walk off when she called him back.  
  
"Wait.I um never mind thanks again." Then she got up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Bye." She turned around not wanting him to see her blush and went into her house. Asuka stood in shock wondering how such a little gesture could make him feel so happy. All the way home he had his smile permanently glued on his face.  
  
Meimi had a similar look as she got into bed. She never expected to enjoy her time with him but she was happy that she went but there was this nagging voice inside that told her that since he had gotten what he wanted a date with her things would go back to normal and they would never talk again.  
  
'At least for one night I was able to see what it felt like to be in love even if it is with a green eyed goblin who rules over a playground.' Her last thoughts before she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*Hello well This was long in my book. So yea I think that I will have the next chapter out by next week hopefully.hehe well have a magnifico day! 


	4. Doubts

*Hello peoples! I know that I said that I would have an update like last week but…yea hehe I don't know what happened with that! Haha well here is the next chapter its kind of a filler chapter in a way nothing really exciting…I started the next chapter already so I think that's when things should start to pick up…I hope THANK YOU SO MUCH for everyone who reviewed you guys are so sweet and its so cool to know that there are actually people out there who are reading what I wrote! Oh yea I forgot to add notes to the last chapter hehe sorry if there is anyone who really likes to read these things…haha well here it is…  
  
*You guessed it I don't own Saint Tail …sigh…oh well this is my story so I can finally make them do what I want haha!  
  
*We All Need Something to Believe in  
  
"Morning students well to continue with our study today I want you to pick a partner and read this play with them then I want you to both write a summary on the play and what the overall theme is. Include your thoughts as though you were in you characters position what would you do?" Mrs. Nashiro explained to them as she passed out the play.  
  
"So everyone pair up now keep in mind that the main characters are a boy and a girl so I would prefer that you were partners with someone from the opposite sex well get to work this is due at the end of the period."  
  
Meimi looked around the classroom and saw one of her guy friends she was about to walk over to him but saw that he already had a partner so she looked around and saw the rest of the class had already partnered up. Her eyes caught Asuka Jr.'s and she looked down quickly. It had been about four days since their date and they hadn't spoken since and although Meimi expected such she didn't know how disappointed she felt.  
  
"Miss Haneoka, Asuka Jr. what are you doing get to work?"  
  
Asuka Jr. pulled his chair over to Meimi's desk.  
  
"Hey so I guess that we are partners."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
An uncomfortable silence descended over them.  
  
"I want you to know that ever since I saw you I've been in love with you. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind ever since that night we spent together. Everything reminded me of you. The way you smell how the light plays in your hair, its enough to make me go crazy because I know that you could never feel the same way about me but the truth is that I will always love you…"  
  
Meimi looked at him in shock.  
  
'What did he just say?'  
  
"What?" She choked.  
  
"Oh it's a line in the play I thought that I would be the guy…" He looked at her oddly as her expression changed.  
  
'Oh.' She thought disappointed.  
  
"Um ok I guess that its my line then."  
  
They continued to read the play but Meimi couldn't concentrate she kept imagining Asuka Jr. saying these words to her but not because of a school assignment.  
  
"Ok students please turn in your papers and then you are free to leave." Ms. Nashiro announced as the bell rang,  
  
"Umm I guess that I'll talk to you later bye." Asuka told Meimi walking out of the classroom.  
  
'Well don't just let him leave!' Her mind screamed at her.  
  
She followed after him "Junior!"  
  
He turned around and looked at her surprised. "What is it?"  
  
Meimi heard her heart pounding in her ears. "Umm would you…I mean…can we talk later?"  
  
He smiled at her "Yea sure um do you have a sixth period class?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Alright then meet me outside by the benches ok?"  
  
"Ok thanks I'll see you then!"  
  
She smiled heading down the hall towards her next class.  
  
'Yea I get to spend some more time with him…oh no what am I gonna talk about? Ahh I only have one period to think about it.'  
  
Asuka headed over to where he was supposed to meet Meimi he had trouble concentrating in his last period because he was wondering what she wanted to talk about. He stopped when he saw her sitting there.  
  
'Wow she is really pretty. I never had so much fun on a date before but she'll probably never want to go out with me again. Ahh pull yourself together Asuka you hardly know this girl and she practically made you beg for a date there are lots of other girls that would want to go out with you. But she's the only one I want to go out with…'  
  
He shook of his thoughts and walked over to her. When Meimi was him coming she smiled brightly trying to hide her nervousness.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hey so what's up I am a very important person there are lots of other people that need me." He told her jokingly.  
  
"Oh sorry um its ok then you can go and do whatever it is you needed to do."  
  
'What's wrong with her she didn't even call me arrogant or anything?'  
  
"Hey Meimi I was just kidding. What's wrong you don't seem like yourself?"  
  
He noticed her wringing her hands nervously.  
  
"Um I just really wanted to talk to you. I mean it was really fun talking to you on our date and so yea…um I must sound like an idiot hehe sorry if I bothered you.." She was about to walk off when he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Hey just so you know I feel the same way. It was different I mean I didn't feel all awkward and like I had to impress you. It was nice…"  
  
He saw her nervousness fade away and it was replaced with her normally sunny happy exterior. So they eased into a comfortable conversation about how different things their families, school. They learned more about each other's lives. Like how Meimi's dad was a magician and she showed him some of the tricks that she knew. Asuka Jr. told Meimi more about his life before his family fell apart. Her heart went out to that little boy that had dreams of being a detective. They saw people start filing out of their classrooms signaling the end of school.  
  
"Oh I guess you better head to practice…" She told him slightly saddened,  
  
"Yea hey this was really fun here's my number if you want to talk to me just call alright?"  
  
"Ok! Hey do you think that you might wanna you know hang out again?" She asked staring at her shoes.  
  
"You mean like a date I thought that you said that you would never agree to go out with me again?" He started hoping that she did want to go out.  
  
"Well I'm asking you so its different, so what do you think or do I have take an ad the paper or something."  
  
"Haha no, you know what I would love to go out on another date with you I'll call you later alright?"  
  
"Really? Wait how do you have my number I thought that I told you to burn it."  
  
"Haha I memorized it well as much as I don't want to I have to go to practice we have a game coming up so I'll talk to you later bye."  
  
"Bye." Meimi waved back at him.  
  
Meimi walked home her smile beaming.  
  
'Ahh I can't wait who would have thought two weeks ago that I would be going out on a date with Jr. Hehe! Ahh my Green Eyed Goblin.'  
  
She continued grinning her giggling schoolgirl personality in obvious display.  
  
"Haneoka?"  
  
Meimi turned around to see who had called her.  
  
"Hasahi?" Meimi wondered why she had stopped to talk to her. In their whole high school experience they had maybe talked twice.  
  
"Hi can I help you with something?" She asked smiling cheerfully.  
  
"No not really I just wanted to talk to you. You know I saw you talking to Asuka Jr. today word is that you two are dating." She circled Meimi like a hawk staring down its prey.  
  
"…um well we aren't dating I mean we went out on one date and we were planning to do something again but its nothing really serious…" Meimi shifted uncomfortably as she was stared down.  
  
"That's nice but don't forget about his reputation I mean he's never been interested in one girl for more than a week so I wouldn't get too excited about this next date. I'm just trying to warn you I mean from one past heartbreak to a future one. You shouldn't get serious about him he'll always be the same and once he gets tired of you he'll just move to the next girl. I'm sure that you've thought about this right. Well that's all see ya!"  
  
She turned around and walked back from where she came from. She turned around and looked back at her sharply with a malicious smile on her face.  
  
"Maybe you should have fun on your date cause it will probably be the last one you'll go on with him. Bye!"  
  
Meimi stared at her trying to absorb what she had just told her. It was nothing new, Asuka Jr. reputation and how he acted in relationships always stayed in the back of her head but she never thought much about it thinking that they would only go on one date.  
  
'Argh I should have known. Why did I ask him out I've turned into those little fan club people. We both knew that nothing could ever happen but I pushed I wanted to get to know him more spend time with him and maybe even be something more than his conquest for the week. I was so stupid to think that I could mean anything to him he will just move on that's all that he's ever done. I have to cancel…I can't get hurt again especially not by him…'  
  
But where her hope for love resided reminded her of something.  
  
'It's almost been two weeks….'  
  
*Well there you go I have started the next chapter so it should be out soon but not making promises hehe so lets see Meimi seems to be starting to really like Asuka Jr. but can she get passed her own self doubt and can Asuka Jr, finally leave the past and let Meimi teach him about love again. But Meimi has a dark past that may come back to haunt her…well till next time have a stupendo day! 


	5. Girlfriend

*Hello all well this is the new chapter I need to update before I went off for vaca and then when I get home I have threatening reviews telling me to update. Hehe Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers you guys are so great and I really appreciate all your thoughts and comments!!!  
  
Saint Tail. not mine.  
  
*We All Need Something to Believe In  
  
Meimi and Asuka Jr. talked more before their impending date and became more comfortable with being in each other's company. They would spend lunches together talking in class and in the halls. Meimi acted as she would normally always smiling, bringing Asuka Jr. back to earth when his ego got to big. And whenever Sawatari saw them he would always refer to her as 'Junior's Wife.' A comment to which he received slaps but more blushes. She talked excitedly about their date although she knew that she wouldn't be there.  
  
The day finally came and she finally had to break off whatever it was that they had but it was harder because she found herself in those few days falling more into him. She picked up her phone and called his house.  
  
"Hello?" He answered.  
  
"Hi Jr. It's Meimi."  
  
"Oh hey what's wrong I'm gonna see you in two hours. Or could you just not stand not hearing my voice?"  
  
"Please the sound of nails on a chalk board sounds better, I didn't call to argue with you, um I can't go out today." Her confident voice turning into nothing more than a whisper.  
  
"What why?"  
  
"I'm sick I got home and I felt really queasy I think that I might have a stomach flu or something like that because my stomach really hurts right now." She winced she hated lying to anyone but especially him."  
  
"Oh. I understand I guess maybe we can do this again some other time..." He answered sounding disappointed.  
  
"Yea sure I'm really sorry." And she really was remorseful.  
  
"Hey its not your fault you got sick that's not fun I mean if you just made it up so you wouldn't have to go out with me then you should feel bad but you wouldn't do that. So rest up and get better I'll talk to you later."  
  
".yea thanks bye."  
  
'Oh now I feel really bad I should have just gone and dealt with the repercussions but I took the cowards way out. Its better this way it was quick and painless now we can both move on he can find another girl to entertain him and I can work on getting over him. besides nothing could have ever happened.'  
  
'But you didn't even give it a chance.' the side that her heart controlled yelled at her.  
  
Meimi spent the rest of the day wandering around her house trying to find something to occupy her mind to save her from her guilt. Her parents were away for the day, Seira wasn't home and she couldn't call Asuka so she was utterly bored and left with her thoughts.  
  
Her doorbell rang and she went over to answer it wondering who would be visiting and it was the last person she expected.  
  
"Asuka Jr?"  
  
"Hey" He replied coolly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Her shock not yet faded away.  
  
"You were sick I wanted to see how you were and you told me that your parents were gone so I wanted to come over and you take care of you." He saw her face change to one of shock then horror.  
  
'I knew it.' His mind screamed.  
  
"But I uh.that's really sweet but I really don't want you around while I'm sick I mean its pretty gross and what if you catch it I mean I wouldn't be able to forgive myself and besides I'm sure that you have other things -"  
  
"No need Meimi I know that you aren't sick now let me in so that I can find out why you lied to me."  
  
She saw the look on his face, which looked more disappointed than angry as she would have expected and knew that she couldn't even try to make up another lie. She nodded stepping aside letting him in the house. He sat on one of the chairs in the living room and Meimi sat on the couch nearest to him trying to avoid looking at him.  
  
"How did you know?" She asked softly.  
  
"Ha you know I never believed in that karma stuff but its real, I've used the 'I'm sick' line before and you sure didn't sound sick on the phone. Now my turn why did you lie to me?"  
  
Meimi stared at the coffee table as his gaze bore into her.  
  
".I forgot about who you were I forgot about how you only stay interested in a girl for a week and I forgot that you didn't believe in love and when I remembered I panicked. I swore myself that I would never get hurt again no never again."  
  
Meimi paused not wanting to relive her painful memories.  
  
"And I knew that I would get hurt if I went out with you because the truth is that I was really starting to like you so I did us both a favor what ever we had it's over. No more late night phone calls, talking to one another during free periods and lunch. Things should just go back to what they were before I opened my mouth in class."  
  
"But I thought that we got passed all that. I mean I know that I don't have the best track record when it comes to dating but I thought that you would look past all that. I thought that you would be the one who would break that streak. Believe it or not Meimi I wasn't just going to go out with you again and then drop you on the spot I couldn't hurt you like that. You intrigue me I mean there's something in you that I haven't seen in other girls before. For one you can hold a conversation and what amazed me more is that you didn't fall at my feet the way the rest of the student body does. I do enjoy the attention that I get but sometimes it gets really monotonous, you were different and that's what attracted me to you." He looked back at Meimi who still didn't seem like she was convinced.  
  
"You wanna know why I wanted to go out on this date so bad its because well.I.I wanted to ask you to be you know my girlfriend.I mean yea."A very bright red unlike Junior blush appeared on his cheeks.  
  
"What?" Meimi asked thinking that she had been hearing things.  
  
He knelt next to her staring in her eyes and held her hands. "I'm serious Meimi I want you to be my girlfriend. I know that I don't have much experience with relationships and you obviously have some issues with my past but I was thinking that you could maybe show me exactly what's so great about all of it. I know that this seems really out of character and so unlike me but there is something that won't just let you slip through my fingers."  
  
"But.we've only known each other for.and I... and you.um I don't know."  
  
Asuka stood up trying not to look hurt.  
  
"I.I understand I just wanted to take a chance you know sorry if I bothered you I'll go now."  
  
"The one time that your arrogance and confidence could have been of help you can't muster any up." She called back to him smiling.  
  
He turned around confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have bad hearing too.look I'm sorry about lying to you, I mean I asked you out then I break it off that was really horrible of me. So I'll think that what you said ok I mean I can't guarantee anything but I'll give it a lot of thought alright?"  
  
He felt a huge weight lift off of him.  
  
"Thanks Mei-chan."  
  
"Wow that's a step up from Stone Heart." She laughed elated at the endearment added to her name.  
  
"Haha yea so I'll talk to you later then. Think about it alright. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Meimi ran up to her room falling on her bed.  
  
'His girlfriend.his first girlfriend. I mean it would be nice but what if what happened last time happens again. Argh I need to call Seira I hope that she's home.'  
  
Meimi dialed her number and listened to the ringtone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Seira"  
  
"Oh hi Meimi. Aren't you supposed to be on your date with Asuka Jr?"  
  
"Uh no I kinda lied to get out of it."  
  
"Meimi that's a horrible thing I thought that you were starting to like him too."  
  
"Yea well he kind figured out that I lied so he came over but that's not the point Seira he wants me to be his girlfriend!"  
  
"What really I'm so happy for you! You two are so cute together!"  
  
"I never said yes."  
  
"What why?"  
  
"Because maybe this is some sick experiment just so that he can see if he can have a girlfriend or maybe he made a bet with some of his friends. He went out with like every girl in our grade and he doesn't believe in love.I don't know.."  
  
"But Meimi do you like him?"  
  
Meimi paused for a minute and tried to convince herself that she didn't but she couldn't lie to Seira.  
  
".Yea I do."  
  
"Then that's all that you have to think about who cares about what people say about him or the things that he has done in the past he wanted you to be his girlfriend not because of some stupid bet or an experiment he asked because he likes you and you like him too."  
  
"Gahh Seira you know everything don't you?"  
  
"No I just knew that you would have said yes to him regardless what I said."  
  
Memi stared blankly.  
  
"Hehe so don't worry about it anymore just make sure when you see him tell him your answer so that he doesn't go crazy with worry. I talked to Taru- san today."  
  
"Really that's so cool! He seems really sweet and its so obvious that he likes you."  
  
Although Meimi couldn't see it she knew that Seira was blushing brightly. Seira wasn't as boy crazy as most teenage girls her age but she always had a soft spot for the spiky brown haired shooting forward and they developed a deep friendship with one another but both were too shy to admit their growing feelings toward one another.  
  
".I'm sure that it's not that but he did ask me to accompany him somewhere next Friday."  
  
"Ahhh I am so happy for you!!! It's about time too I've been telling you for years to ask him out yourself."  
  
"Oh well I'm just happy that I can spend some time with him." Seira smiled with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
The two girls talked for a few more hours but both of them were forced to finally stop chatting when the batteries in their phones were about to die.  
  
After her usual preparations for bed Meimi laid in the dark and conjured up an image of Asuka's face and smiled happily.  
  
'Yes I'm Asuka's girlfriend.."  
  
*Well here you go I hope that you all liked it. I think that things should pick up after this so we'll see!!! Make sure you just keep reading! Oh yea and sorry to all Seira and Sawatari supporters out there for some reason I just think that Rina and him are better suited together. Well with that.Have a fun filled day! 


	6. You and Me

Hey peoples well this is the next installment I decided to do it in POV style for some reason but I don't know if I am going to do it again but there's a possibility..eh we'll see. I know that I am kind of rushing the progress of their relationship but school is starting soon and I know that I won't have as much time to write, I mean I hardly have time now so I really wanna finish it. Don't worry there is a plot line coming soon.  
  
I don't own Saint Tail, yup  
  
*We All Need Something to Believe In  
  
*Asuka POV  
  
God could this day be any more like hell. First I forget my math homework then we have a pop quiz in history. Then to top it off I have to run extra laps at practice today because I was supposedly goofing off at last practice. Whatever coach without me there wouldn't be a team. But what really got me is that Meimi was avoiding me all day. As if I couldn't tell, please. Right when we were both about to get to class she turns around and goes back to her locker. Gahh I'm such an idiot I can't believe that I asked her out. She made it pretty clear from day one that she probably would rather lay on bed of nails rather than be around me. But I get this weird feeling whenever I'm around her. She's different that attracts me to her but at the same time it makes me scared. I just never know what to expect from her. First she is spouting off reasons why she hates me so much but then the next minute we're hanging out and talking to one another. What's a guy supposed to think. But god she's just well I don't know but I know that I can't stand to think about her with another guy.  
  
"Hey Asuka are you alright?" Sawatari asked waving his hands in my face.  
  
I just sighed and walked away but he followed me.  
  
"Man I've never see you so hung up about a girl before it's nice to see you nervous for a change." He said with a grin but I was too worried to fight back.  
  
"Whatever man she isn't just any girl, she's different, she's my Stone Heart." I answered with a goofy smile.  
  
"Is it possible that the infamous playboy of St. Paulia Academy will no longer be available for all ready and willing ladies."  
  
I just shook my head I didn't want to be reminded of one of the reasons that Meimi wasn't already mine.  
  
"Hey wait up you might want to read this it's a note from a certain girl who is making your blood pressure rise." He said holding up a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"What give me!" I yelled grabbing the paper out of his hands.  
  
'Asuka please meet me at our spot during sixth period.'  
-Meimi  
  
All bad things that had happened through the day were instantly erased and all that I could think about her and how either happy or sad I would be at the end of the day.  
  
I slowly walked towards "our spot" more nervous now than I could ever remember being. I tried to calm my pounding heart but once I saw her standing there my anxiety only increased. Don't let on that you are nervous you are Asuka Jr. you never get edgy in front of girls.  
  
I walked behind her placing my hands in front of her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
"Hey Asuka."  
  
She turned around and smiled at me and my heart started pounding again  
  
"Um I know that you were waiting for my answer and I'm sorry for avoiding you all day, I was trying to think about just what I would say but I really couldn't think of anything right so you know what I'll just come out and say it, I would like nothing more than to be your girlfriend." She finished off with off with that beautiful smile of hers.  
  
A huge grin grew on my face and I couldn't think of anything but throwing my arms around her and holding her close. And to my surprise and joy her arm circled around my waist. And just being there with her, well that was my heaven.  
  
*Meimi's POV It's been a day since Asuka and I became a couple and the word spread to the whole school. It was odd having people who I didn't know come up to me all day asking me about it and it was more difficult dealing with some of his admirers who blamed me for ruining their lives. I didn't care though cause the only thing that mattered to me was that I was with someone that I really liked and I knew in my heart that he felt the same way.  
  
Me and Seira walked into the cafeteria as I tired to avoid the glares she tried to keep up a conversation so I could focus on something else than the murderous looks.  
  
"Meimi, Seira come over and eat lunch with us today." I heard Asuka call me. When I saw him couldn't help but grin a little. I walked over to his outstretched arms placing my lunch on the table and the pulled me onto his lap then kissed my check. I noticed with a smug look on my face that Seira sat next to Taru and what I concluded from her run down of their date that it would only be some time before they were going steady but for right now all that I could think about was how right it felt being in his arms.  
  
"So Meimi how was your day?"  
  
"Hectic, but I did meet a lot of new people."  
  
He let out a small laugh. "Yea so have you had any problems with the female student body cause you know now that I am taken their lives must be empty."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "You know I could always just let you return to being their king if you want. I mean I think that going out with the famous Asuka Jr. even for a short time must give me some sort of leverage amongst the guys." I finished grinning to which he let out a small growl.  
  
"What guys are these?" He asked with a murderous look.  
  
I brushed my fingers over his cheek. "Aww come on I thought that you wanted to return to your fan club. But that's not gonna happen cause I don't want to go through a day like today where I have to tell everyone that we broke up. And plus you are pretty cute even if you are arrogant."  
  
He didn't answer me but he tightened his arms around my waist and that was the only response that I needed.  
  
Finally school was over and I couldn't wait to get home.  
  
"Haneoka"  
  
"I turned around and saw Mimi Takayama with two other girls from her clique. I was about to say something to her but she just began to stare me down and talk.  
  
"So you and Asuka. You know I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes but I did at lunch. I don't know what he sees in you. He's too good for you. Why would he want some trash like you when he could pretty much go out with anyone else that he wants in this school or me. Come on really what did you do, pay him? What was this just some act so that you could be more popular cause that's the only explanation that I could find. So you know what just stop you got your fifteen minutes of fame now just fade back into the background with all the other worthless people just like you."  
  
I tried to open my mouth to say something but I couldn't think of what. I worked hard at trying not to be the center of attention but now all the spotlight was focused on me and I didn't know what I should do.  
  
"Mimi don't you have some dog you have to kick or something." I heard a voice behind me say.  
  
"Takamiya this doesn't concern you."  
  
I saw Rina step right up to her. "Yes it does because it involves one of my best friend's girlfriend and my own friend."  
  
"Don't refer to her as that."  
  
"Why not it's true? You're just mad because Asuka picked her and not you. And you know why he did because she's everything that you will never be and even more so is that he likes her and has never paid any attention to you. Meimi let's go."  
  
Rina grabbed my hand leading me outside leaving a shocked Mimi behind. In some ways I felt bad for her.  
  
"I can't believe the nerve of that girl confronting you like that. Well you just met the President of the "I Love Asuka Jr." club president and co founder. She's been after him since Jr. High but he thought that she had a weird stalker complex so he never went out with her. But she has an insane jealousy problem. She even accused me of liking him which was really dumb cause I was already with Sawatari at that time. So don't listen to her alright."  
  
I just nodded but I was still really shook up about the whole thing. I really hoped that this would all die down soon.  
  
'Hey Meimi, all the things that she said about him and you, don't listen to her. He really does like you, I never saw him this excited about a girl before. He asked me to watch out for you he knew that she would try to pull some stunt like that so just come to me whenever, think of me as something like a bodyguard and friend alright?"  
  
I smiled, "Thanks Rina."  
  
"No problem hey you wanna head over to the gym they had a shorter practice today he should be done in ten minutes or so."  
  
"Sure."  
  
I waited outside the locker room for Asuka Rina had already gone off somewhere with Sawatari and I was waiting patiently for my tardy boyfriend. He walked outside with a surprise look on his face he put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here?"  
  
"So I need a reason to see you?" I asked teasing him.  
  
"Hehe I was just around so Rina said that you had a shorter practice so I came by to see if you wanted to take me home."  
  
"What do I get out of it."  
  
"Well obviously the pleasure of being in my company." I answered smiling.  
  
"Watch it Meimi you're starting to sound like me."  
  
"Haha so are you going come with me cause I'm sure that I can just find another person, I mean I always thought that the center was kind of cute."  
  
He got a look of indignation on his face and I couldn't help but laugh. To heal his wounded pride I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"But he has nothing on the shooting guard. Especially since he's taking me home."  
  
He shook his head smiling then bowed his forehead against mine. "What am I gonna do with you Stony?"  
  
"Haha it should be what I would do without you my dear Greeny. Come on I still have homework and stuff I need to do."  
  
He drove me home and walked me up to my door. Luckily my dad wasn't home or else he would become depressed or something.  
  
"Thanks for taking me home."  
  
"No problem hey you want me to take you to school tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure." I replied.  
  
"Alright I'll see you tomorrow ok? Bye." He gave me a short hug and placed a kiss on my forehead. Then I watched him drive off. Being with him calmed my fears about Mimi but there was this nagging voice in my head that said that this wasn't going to be the last time that I heard from her. I hoped that she got over it, I really didn't want to be the reason why she was so upset but there was really nothing that I could do about it, rather I didn't want to do anything about it. To think that a few weeks ago I never even cared about the infamous Asuka Jr. but now I can't imagine not being around him.  
  
*Well there you go you know I think that I kind of change Meimi's personality a bit but that's ok right? Hehe I'll try to update after school starts and I kind of get settled into it, but yea I know where this story is headed can't really say the same for my other one but oh well I'll finish someday. Hehe Well have a bright a wonderfully beautiful day!!! 


	7. Something Worth Saving

*Hello all.sorry for the lax in my updating lets just say that AP English really sucks. Anyways this is somewhat of a filler chapter not too much happens in this one, I'm planning on more for the next chapter, so I do know what's gonna come next. I pretty much have the story planned out its just finding the time for it, but as long as ya'll keep reading then I'll keep writing!!!  
  
I don't own Saint Tail  
  
*We All Need Something to Believe In  
  
It's been two weeks and St. Paulia's most famous couple was that, still a couple. Which exceeded most people expectations but for someone reason when you looked at Meimi and Asuka Jr. together there was just something that said 'Yea, they do belong together.'  
  
"Morning Asuka."  
  
"Hey Sawatari, Rina." Asuka answered sitting at his desk waiting for class to start.  
  
"If I may ask where is Mrs. Asuka?" Sawatari asked teasingly triggering a snicker from Rina.  
  
"Shut up Saru tari for your information I don't know where Meimi is we aren't joined at the hip or anything."  
  
"You could have fooled me." Rina remarked under her breath. Asuka just shot them a glare and focused on anything else in the room. But he did have to admit that they did spend a lot of time together in the short time that they were a couple. Couple, it was a hard to get used to being referred as that but he did have to admit that it was kind of nice. And plus he didn't really mind being around her.  
  
"Ahh there she is, Meimi your husband has developed something of an attitude problem." Sawatari commented as she entered the room.  
  
She looked at him confusingly but shrugged it off and walked over to Asuka who had his head on the desk staring in the opposite direction. She sat in the seat next to him.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Meimi."  
  
"Hi Asuka, what's wrong you looked like you were actually thinking?"  
  
"Haha very funny I'll have you know that I think about important things all the time. Let's see there's well um." He got a thoughtful look scratching his head.  
  
"Who looks like a monkey now?" Sawatari quickly remarked then looked away.  
  
"Sawatari leave my boyfriend alone. Besides he looks cute that way acting like he actually thinks about anything else than me." She grinned.  
  
"Oh no Sawatari, Asuka's egos gotten to her she's starting to sound like him. Soon she'll be going out with guys the breaking up with them after a day."  
  
"Rina!" They both yelled at her as Sawatari rolled on the floor laughing. "They're perfect for one another."  
  
Asuka and Meimi sighed simultaneously trying to ignore their friends in the background.  
  
"Morning students."  
  
"Morning!"  
  
"Well so far we have most focused on the more on the romantic side of love but I think that we should also focus on the love that is shared by families and friends. That's also another concept of love that I think most of you can believe is real." She turned used a projector to show a painting.  
  
"As you can see this is a picture of a mother and her son. Now what I want you to do is to write your thoughts on what this painting is trying to say. I want you to look beyond the superficial value of it. Look deeper study the face of the mother try to sense the emotions that are displayed at that exact moment. Think about what the painter must have felt when he painted this picture and hopefully you can find a way to connect it with your own life."  
  
All the students started to write their thoughts most not really taking her advice but Asuka Jr. just stared at the picture as though he were trying to absorb that one scene of maternal love into his memory and if you look closer there was an obvious sense of longing behind his eyes. Meimi looked over and saw his intense gaze, and pieced it together.  
  
"Hey Asuka." She reached over and touched his hand lightly bringing him back to earth.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you ok you got this really intense look. I guess that it must be hard to talk about thing like moms and -"  
  
"Meimi it's not that I was just spacing out happens a lot this class is so boring I'm just gonna start this paper."  
  
Meimi turned back to her paper and as much as he tried to deny it she knew that he was really hurting but how could she help him.  
  
Asuka Jr. returned from a long day at school. As much as he hated to admit it English class did manage to shake him up a bit. He told himself that he got over wishing and hoping that his mom would be waiting at the door to greet him after school.  
  
"Dad I'm home!" He called out a bit surprised to see his dad's car parked outside so early in the day.  
  
"Asuka come into the living room."  
  
He walked into the room and froze when he saw the woman sitting in across from his dad. She had long brown hair and wore a bright colored sun dress. She looked to be in her early to mid forties.  
  
"Asuka, my how you've grown." She said walking over and hugging him. His arm remained limp at his sides not quite breathing until she let go. She brought a hand up to his check.  
  
"I've missed you so much I wish that I could have contacted you or-"  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked with a steely expression.  
  
"Asuka that's no way to talk to your mother like that." His father scolded.  
  
"No, it's ok that's more than I deserve. I know that you are angry, I'm angry too and I know that you will probably never forgive me but I want to be a part of your life. I want to be there for you-"  
  
"What? You think that after all these years you can just drop in and become my mom just because you feely guilty. I've done fine on my own thanks."  
  
"Asuka" His father said once again warningly.  
  
"No dad she left us, she gave up on us. If anyone should be mad it should be you, she left you on your own to raise a son and we never heard from her. Birthdays, holidays she was never there for anything and now she thinks that she can just come in and make up for all of that" He angrily spat.  
  
"Asuka please hear me out." His mother pleaded.  
  
"No why should I because you were never there to hear me? You know what I can't take this I'm going out." He announced storming out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"You know it's a bit too late to be playing to protective mother." Slamming the door to add his point.  
  
"Aren't you going to stop him?"  
  
His father shook his head. "If I know him he's going to his girlfriend's house and she is probably the only person that can convince him to listen to you."  
  
Asuka jumped in his car and pulled out his cell phone he punched in a few numbers then waited for an answer. "Hello?" And if by some magic hearing her made him less angry.  
  
"Meimi, do you mind if I come over right now?"  
  
"Asuka? Um sure what's wrong?"  
  
"My mom came back."  
  
"What? She did?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll tell you more when I get to your house alright."  
  
"Yea I'll see you in a bit."  
  
"Yea bye."  
  
Asuka raked a hand though his hair as he waited for the light to change green. All he ever wanted was to have a mother but now that she was there he couldn't wait to get away from her.  
  
Meimi paced around the room worried about Asuka, after living without a mother for ten years and to have her all of a sudden show up, she couldn't even begin to imagine how that must feel. She walked to the door when she heard the doorbell ring. She saw the hurt look on his face and the only thing she could think of doing was pulling him into a hug. She rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm here for you alright?"  
  
She led him over to the couch, he laid his head across her lap.  
  
"I just can't believe that she came back. I remember coming home everyday after school hoping that she would be there but she wasn't. Then I come home today finally getting my wish it only took ten years. I can't forgive her Meimi. I can't forgive her for abandoning my dad and me. For never being there when I just really needed someone. For a long time there was no one. My dad was hardly home he just worked and I can't blame him someone he loved just left him. But I didn't have work that I could just focus on when I wanted to get away. Why did she have to come back things were going fine she didn't need to come and screw everything all up." He paused and short silence passed over them.  
  
"Asuka listen I can't even begin to try to understand just how you feel but she came back. There has to be a reason, she didn't all of a sudden say 'Oh I want to go see how the family I left behind is doing?' I think that she knows that you can't forgive her and I don't even think that she would want your forgiveness I think that she just wants to experience what she missed out on. Maybe she realized all the things that she missed by leaving you. I'm not telling you to become best friends with her but at least listen to what she has to say, find out just why she came back. If you push her out of your life you may never know if there could have ever been anything worth saving. Take a chance, I took one on you and look how that worked out."  
  
He let out a long sigh. "Meimi, I'm scared what if I finally get what I want, I get a mom and things go great for a while but then she decides to leave again. I can't be rejected twice by the same person it's too hard." He sat up and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Listen if she is really that horrible and mean to leave you a second time then you don't want someone like that in your life. I mean you've done fine without her for years but maybe its time that you let someone take care of you rather than always taking care of yourself. If you don't give her a chance for yourself then do it for me, I hate seeing you suffer like this."  
  
Asuka stared and saw the pure care and concern in her eyes, "Fine, I'll talk to her."  
  
"Alright and if it doesn't work out then you know that at least you tried right? I just don't want you to be left wondering forever."  
  
Asuka pulled Meimi over for a hug and she cuddled against him. "You're amazing you know that?" He whispered into her hair.  
  
"No I'm not." She said back her breath tickling his neck.  
  
"Oh but you are, see you're the only one who could even convince me into talking to her. It's like you have some weird control over me."  
  
"Yea well so do you."  
  
Asuka smiled and leaned over so he could stare into her eyes.  
  
"Meimi um do you mind if I kiss you?"  
  
She smiled shaking her head then closed her eyes. Asuka leaned closer and as soon as their lips touched Meimi's whole body felt weak and she held onto Asuka tighter. The feelings that passed between them was indescribable, almost like they were seeing colors for the time, it was exhilarating. They both reluctantly released their hold on one another smiling brightly.  
  
"Well we're going to have to do more of that you know." Asuka said grinning.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Asuka hung around for another hour trying to prolong not going home but eventually Meimi convinced him to go back.  
  
"Memi really I don't need to go home I can just stay here. I don't eat much I can even sleep out here on the floor."  
  
"Asuka you need to go home and don't tell me that you don't eat a lot. Just get it over with. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Yea I guess that I have to go bye." She closed the door behind him but before she could get two feet she heard the doorbell.  
  
"Asuka I said go." She told him opening the door.  
  
"I know and I am but can I have a little good luck kiss before I do go?"  
  
Meimi shook her head amusingly and leaned over giving him a quick kiss. "There happy now go."  
  
"Alright, alright you know most girls would love for me to hang around their house."  
  
"Yea well like I told you I'm not like most girls. See ya later."  
  
Asuka walked with a heavy heart to the door of his house, most people probably didn't know that he joined basketball, constantly went to parties and dates partly because he just didn't want to be at home. There was nothing there for him but Meimi was right and he had an actual chance to have a family. This is why he was shocked when he smelled something good coming from the kitchen.  
  
He saw him mom walk over to him. "Hi Asuka. Um I doubt that you would really want any but dinner is going to be in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok look Despite what you did you're still mother, the fact that you put up with me in your stomach for nine months has to say something. I don't know why you left me and dad, I really don't want to know why but let's just say that I trust Meim's judgment and maybe there could be something here worth saving." He said then looking away not wanting to face her.  
  
"I want you to know that there wasn't a day I didn't think about you and your father, the truth is that I never stopped loving either of you. I'm so sorry and I don't want you to forgive me, I don't deserve it but I really hope that we could go back to the good times, like being at the lake. Thank you for giving me this chance."  
  
Asuka had the slightest urge to hug her but restrained himself, he nodded then headed towards the kitchen. But for his mom that action was more than she could have asked for.  
  
*There you go I hope that you didn't hate it too much, I promise that it will pick up soon I just really felt bad about not updating that I really wanted to get this up it will get more interesting soon ok!!!! Have a great day!!!! 


	8. What You Don't Know About Me

Hey people I hope that you all had a nice Thanksgiving. Anyways I am so sorry for my lack in consistent updates. I'll try harder I promise!!! Well to make up for that I made this a really long chapter!!! It seemed kind of rushed but oh well better than nothing!!!  
  
I don't own St. Tail  
  
*We All Need Something to Believe In  
  
"Come on Asuka you have to get to practice."  
  
This only prompted the teenager to lean in again and give her a kiss. It would take couple more seconds for anyone to say anything.  
  
"Why? This is a lot funner." He said grinning. Sawatari was right, there were a lot of benefits to having a girlfriend.  
  
"Well yea but you were late last time and you had to run two extra miles." She answered back putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yea and it was worth it."  
  
"Hehe yea but I'm going to the next game and I don't want to be embarrassed and have to tell everyone that we broke up."  
  
He glared at her. "Always driving a hard bargain huh stony? Well fine but you know it seems like you're always trying to get rid of me."  
  
"Well I don't want you to be there when I meet up with my other boyfriend." She smiled teasingly starting to walk away.  
  
"What? No come back here." He ran in front of her and left another lasting kiss on her lips.  
  
She smiled as they separated. "Well he can't kiss the way you do so I guess I'll have to keep you around."  
  
"You know if I wasn't so secure about how hot I was I would be worried."  
  
Meimi rolled her eyes. "Oh of course. Bye, I'll meet up with you later ok?"  
  
"Yea, say hi to your other boyfriend for me."  
  
"Yup sure will."  
  
Memi smiled walking towards her locker. She smiled looking at the pictures hung up in there. She especially liked the one that Rina took of her and Asuka kissing. Granted at first she was mortified but it was kind of sweet.  
  
"Haneoka?" She heard someone call her and as evidence from past events this was probably not good.  
  
"Yes." She said shutting her locker. She turned to the person and placed her hand over her mouth gasping.  
  
"No."  
  
"Surprised Meimi, I told you that you couldn't escape me."  
  
"What are you doing here Kuyo?"  
  
"I transferred and came to get back what's mine."  
  
"I'm not yours I never was. You hurt me, you were the reason that everything happened the way that it did, and you think that you can just waltz in here asking for my forgiveness."  
  
"I'm not asking for your forgiveness. Let's just say that I got bored and you were always a feisty one."  
  
"You're disgusting." She turned around and walked back down the hall and went to the library needing a quiet place to sit and think.  
  
'I never thought that I would see him again. How dare he just come here and, and, argh! Come on Meimi that part of your life is over. You have Junior now. Asuka! I can't let him find out what happened, he'd probably be disgusted and break up with me. I can't lose him too.'  
  
She opened her folder trying to get some homework done but her mind kept floating back to Kuyo and wondered just what he was planning. She stared at the clock and decided to go meet up Asuka, she needed to see him.  
  
She saw him walk up to her she smiled and gave him a long kiss.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?"  
  
"Nothing just couldn't resist I guess."  
  
"Well of course I am irresistible."  
  
She swatted his shoulder. "Yea I guess, I mean if you go for arrogant green haired people."  
  
He grinned. "Well you did didn't you?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Yea well that's what I thought. Oh hey I want you to meet someone he just joined the team he's pretty good. Hey Kuyo come over here."  
  
Meimi was horrified as she saw him walking towards them.  
  
"Hey Askua."  
  
"Hey Kuyo this is my girlfriend Meimi, Meimi this is Kuyo the newest member of our team he just transferred."  
  
"Hi nice to meet you Meimi so Asuka how long have you guys been dating?" He asked glaring at Meimi.  
  
Asuka not noticing this tension answered, "Eh not long but its been a great couple of weeks right Meimi?"  
  
"Uh what yeah." Asuka wondered at her disposition, she was normally really friendly when it came to meeting new people.  
  
"Alright well it was nice meeting you Meimi I'll see you around bye."  
  
Asuka was driving Meimi home not understanding why she was so quiet. So he pulled over into a parking lot.  
  
"Thanks for driving me home I'll see you tomorrow." She was about to get out of the car when she realized that she wasn't home.  
  
"Um Asuka this isn't my house."  
  
"Yea I know what's wrong Meimi you really seem out of it."  
  
"What, nothing, I'm just tired."  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"What? No I'm not mad at you its just stuff."  
  
"Well I thought that you could talk to be me about stuff."  
  
"I can its just that its not that important seriously everything's alright." She leaned over and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Fine if you don't want to tell me but don't think that you can just kiss me and I'll forget about it. I'm serious Meimi if something's wrong tell me ok?"  
  
She reached over and took his hand. "I know and I will come on I have to get home."  
  
He grazed his lips over her knuckles then started driving again.  
  
"Seira, its bad they're becoming friends."  
  
"Well I'm sure that if you told Asuka what happened then they wouldn't be."  
  
"Seira I can't tell him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, its just so, well"  
  
"Exactly, listen Meimi you did nothing wrong it was all that creeps fault, he's the one that screwed up and you shouldn't feel bad for what happened you didn't deserve the treatment that you got from him."  
  
"I guess hey I'm gonna go now."  
  
"Alright fine, but talk to him ok it will make you feel better."  
  
"Yea, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Meimi struggled with what she should do for most of the night trying to figure out whether or not she should tell Asuka. But the thought that she might lose him scared her more than anything than Kuyo could do.  
  
"Hey Meimi."  
  
"Oh morning Asuka." She answered groggily.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" He asked leaning against her locker.  
  
"I'm so tired I didn't get any sleep last night."  
  
He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, she smiled leaning against him. She felt so warm that she could have easily gone back to sleep.  
  
"Meimi its just like you melt right into me."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
The bell rang breaking the fragile bubble that they created around them.  
  
"Uh I don't wanna go to class." Meimi sighed.  
  
"Come on it's the only class that we have together." He took her hand and dragged her towards their next class.  
  
Asuka sat their bored listening to the teacher drone on more about their project. He took out a small piece of paper and scribbled a note to Meimi. He tried whispering to her but she didn't turn around.  
  
"Mr Asuka is their something that you wish to tell Miss Haneoka?" He heard the teacher ask him. He cursed under his breath.  
  
"Actually yes there is."  
  
"Well then please share it with the class I mean if you can't wait till class is over to tell her this important piece of information then it must be vital to the rest of the students in this class." He glanced back to Meimi and smiled then walked toward the front of the classroom."  
  
"Hey Meimi, you look really cute today. Anyways I was wondering if you wanna go to Sawatari's party this weekend. Write back, Asuka."  
  
"Well Meimi?" The teacher asked her. The whole class stared at her.  
  
Meimi was blushing bright red wondering how Asuka could still have this silly grin on his face.  
  
"Uh um sure."  
  
"Ok well there is your answer Asuka. I hope that there won't be anymore disruptions. I mean a party is much more important than you final grade in this class.  
  
"I'm sorry." He chuckled walking back to his seat where Sawatari was laughing his head off. He patted his back.  
  
"Asuka that was beautiful." Prompting more laughs from the rest of the class.  
  
The teacher sighed, 'I should have become a lawyer.'  
  
"Oh my gosh Asuka you are so lucky she didn't give you detention or something." Meimi laughed as they waited in the lunch line.  
  
"Come on you think that a teacher is going to miss an opportunity to humiliate one of their students." Sawatari added as they put their things on their lunch table.  
  
Asuka shrugged. "Yea I guess, it wasn't as bad as it seemed."  
  
"So you're having a party?" Memi asked Sawatari.  
  
"Yea I have one every year around this time cause my parents always go somewhere for their anniversary. They haven't caught me yet."  
  
"Yea he throws the best parties I'm surprised that you've never been to one." Taru joined in their conversation. Him and Seira finally got it together and became a couple.  
  
Meimi shrugged. "Well I guess that it's about time that I see what all the hypes about."  
  
"Yea so I'll pick you up around 5 so we can help set up then we'll go get Kuyo-"  
  
"What he's coming with us." Meimi interjected.  
  
"Oh yea well he's new so I thought that I would help him out and introduce him to a bunch of other people and since I'm team captain I have to show him the ropes." He said nonchalantly not understanding why it would be a problem.  
  
Meimi shifted in her chair, "Hey you know what I can't go I just realized that I had stuff to do."  
  
Asuka got a questioning look on his face. "But I thought that you wanted to go?"  
  
"Yea I do but I realized that I have to stay home."  
  
"But-"  
  
Meimi got irritated and picked up her things. "Listen I can't go ok. I have to go."  
  
"Meimi wait!" Asuka yelled after her.  
  
Meimi continued walking out of the cafeteria as faces stared at her.  
  
Asuka sighed running his hand through his hair. "What's wrong with her she's been acting so weird lately. Its like she hates me again or something."  
  
Seira sighed to herself getting up. "I think that I know, Rina you wanna come?"  
  
"Um yea sure."  
  
They found Meimi sitting in the bleachers.  
  
"Meimi, whats wrong with you? Do you not like Asuka anymore or something." Rina asked wondering why she would want to hurt her friend.  
  
Seira sat next to Meimi and grasped her hand. "Rina don't. Meimi listen you can't let Kuyo take anymore from you. You especially can't let him destroy what you and Asuka have."  
  
It was Rina's turn to be confused. "Seira what are you talking about? Meimi knows Kuyo?"  
  
"Yea we used to go out. He said that he loved me and I really thought that I loved him but he kept pressuring me to.you know and I kept pushing him away. But I really thought that I loved him and I didn't want to lose him so one night I went to his house and I found him in bed with this other girl from his school. He said that it was my fault, he kept telling me that if I had just slept with him then he would have never had to cheat on me and I believed him. Asuka's the first guy that I have gone out with since then." She whispered dazed.  
  
Rina reached over and hugged her. "Oh, I'm so sorry Meimi, I mean you just stormed out of there leaving us in the dark I mean Asuka Jr. thinks that you hate him or something."  
  
"No, I was just really upset about having to spend time with him since Asuka is set on having him as a friend."  
  
"Meimi you need to tell him-" Seira tried telling her again.  
  
"I can't and Rina please don't tell him either." She pleaded with her.  
  
"Fine, but you have to give him some sort of explanation."  
  
She sighed. "Yea I guess. I'll go and try to smooth things over with him."  
  
"Asuka wait up come on I have to talk to you."  
  
Asuka just kept walking forward and she ran up in front of him.  
  
"Stop please."  
  
He looked down at her. "Why so can you just blow up at me again?"  
  
Meimi surprised by the angry tone in his voice continued. "No I wanna explain why I got so mad."  
  
He stood there crossing his arms. "Alright then what is it?"  
  
Meimi quickly tried to make something up. "I was just really tired."  
  
Asuka laughed to himself. "You know you've been saying that a lot. Meimi I can tell when you are lying to me. What's wrong, I thought that things were going great."  
  
She grasped his hands in hers and stared up at him. "They are, listen Asuka there are some things that you don't know about me."  
  
"So why won't you tell me? I haven't kept anything from you but you still don't trust me."  
  
She looked down. "Asuka I trust you I just don't like Kuyo."  
  
"Why you don't even know him."  
  
She continued to stare at the floor not really knowing what to say. "Well I um don't know why. Just trust me on this."  
  
"Meimi I do trust you but that's really not a good reason not to like someone right. Give him a chance he's new and he seems really nice."  
  
"Please Asuka don't."  
  
"Don't what be friends with the guy. He hasn't even done anything to you to deserve this kind of treatment. Meimi if there is something about him that you know you have to tell me but just saying that you don't like the guy without a reason isn't good enough."  
  
Meimi shook her head feeling defeated. "Ok, I'm sorry I'll try to get along with him. I'm sorry for being so weird the last few days."  
  
Asuka lifted his hand up to brush away her bangs. "Meimi I know that I haven't had a girlfriend before but from what people have told me couples usually talk about things. Meimi I really care about you and I wanna know what's going on in that head of yours."  
  
She smiled wrapping her arms around his waist. "Ok I will just don't get mad at me again."  
  
"Haha I'm sorry but you know my woman needs to know her place."  
  
"Ahem your woman?" She asked untangling herself from him.  
  
He threw his arms around her. "Of course, you're mine and you'll always be." Meimi shook her head.  
  
"Well you have to let me go sometime."  
  
"Nuh uh you are going to stay with me forever and ever just like this."  
  
"Well I guess if I am going to be stuck somewhere forever this is a nice place to be."  
  
Asuka came to pick her up at her house when he said that he would and instead of taking her with him to pick up Kuyo she dropped her off at Sawatari's house. She spent the whole night around Asuka and avoiding Kuyo at all costs.  
  
"This is nice." Meimi whispered wrapped up in Asuka's arms dancing to a slow song.  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
At the end of the song Meimi excused herself needing to go to the bathroom.  
  
She walked up the stairs looking in various rooms trying to find it and when she was about to walk in someone came behind her placing their hands over her mouth and dragging her into a room. He threw her into the room and locked the door.  
  
"Meimi." The dark figure whispered.  
  
"Oh my god Kuyo what are you trying to do?"  
  
"Well since you wouldn't sleep with me then, I decided that this is the right time."  
  
"No Kuyo, you're drunk you really don't wanna do this." She tried reasoning with him, not believing that this could actually be happening.  
  
"Yes I do, I wanted to then and still do. But you just had to be with that idiot Junior, I can't believe that he trusts me. Why didn't you tell him about us Meimi, is it secretly because you've been waiting for this, cause you want this as bad as I do."  
  
"Kuyo no, please don't." She ran towards the door but he pulled her back.  
  
He gripped her arms tightly as tears started coming from her eyes. "No don't." She struggled but he was holding on to her too tightly. She tried to scream but he pressed his lips on her.  
  
'Asuka, help me.'  
  
"Hey Junior, where's Meimi?" Rina asked walking over with Sawatari, Seira and Taru.  
  
"Oh she went to the bathroom."  
  
Sawatari looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about I was just in the bathroom."  
  
"Well then she has to be around here somewhere." He answered calmly pouring himself another drink.  
  
Seira started looking around franticly.  
  
She got a frightened look. "Rina, Kuyo isn't here either."  
  
Rina lifted a hand to her mouth. "No he wouldn't do anything would he? Sawatari was there anything different upstairs when you left?"  
  
"No just one of the doors was closed." Wondering why she wanted to now.  
  
Seira started running towards the stairs. "Oh, my god. Come on we have to get up there, Meimi could be in danger."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Asuka asked running up the stairs with them.  
  
"Just come on." They went through the hall and found the door that Sawatari was talking about.  
  
"Meimi are you in there?" Meimi's eyes opened when she heard Asuka's voice.  
  
"Asuka!!" Kuyo slapped her and the door was thrown open.  
  
"Oh my god Meimi." Rina and Seira ran over to her.  
  
Asuka took Kuyo by the collar and threw him against the wall.  
  
"I can't believe you. I trusted you and this is what you do try to rape my girlfriend." He started throwing punches at him and Sawatari and Taru had to hold him back to prevent him from killing him.  
  
"Asuka stop, he's not your biggest problem." He looked over and saw Meimi crying with Rina and Seira. The murderous glint in his eyes faded and he walked over to her.  
  
Seria and Rina followed Taru and Sawatari out of the room.  
  
Asuak knelt on the floor with Meimi and she threw herself in his arms.  
  
"Meimi I'm so sorry. Its ok he's gone alright. God I am so sorry." He tried comforting her rubbing her back.  
  
"He was so close he almost.oh my god." He saw the rip in her shirt and how red her cheek was and a small cut above her eyebrow and on her lip.  
  
"Meimi I should have been there, I should have protected you. I should have listened to you. God this is all my fault."  
  
She rested her had against his shoulder. "No Asuka no, it wasn't your fault. I should have told you the truth about him."  
  
'The truth?'  
  
He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. "You can tell me later. I'm just so happy that you're alright."  
  
"Can we go to your house my parents aren't home and I don't want to be by myself." He helped her up and put his jacket around her shoulders. They walked downstairs to tell them that they were leaving.  
  
"Hey Sawatari, me and Meimi are gonna go back to my house ok."  
  
"Yea, call me if you need anything. Take care of her ok."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Hey Meimi go upstairs I'll be there is a minute ok." He told her standing at the base of the stairs.  
  
He watched her walk up and saw his mom and dad coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Asuka what is your girlfriend doing here?"  
  
"Please mom just let her stay someone almost raped her and her parents are out of town. I told her that she could stay the night."  
  
"Oh my. Is she ok?"  
  
"Yea, barely."  
  
"Ok, there are some extra blankets in the closet. I'll go make her some tea."  
  
Asuka searched through the linen closet and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Junior are you alright?" His dad asked him watching his son grip the blanket tightly.  
  
"No I'm not, I can't believe jerks like that can just get away with that kind of thing. Isn't there something that we can do?"  
  
"We could try, but since nothing actually happened it might be more difficult and also the fact that he was a minor. But I'll look into in ok. Go get some rest."  
  
"Ok thanks dad."  
  
Memi was sitting on Asuka's bed waiting patiently.  
  
"Memi can I come in?" She heard someone's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Asuka's mother smiled walking in carrying a tray and a change of clothes.  
  
"Hi Meimi, I made you some tea and this is one of Asuka's shirts that you can wear, he's grabbing some extra blankets for you."  
  
Meimi took the cup taking a sip. "Thank you and for letting me stay here. I would have stayed at one of my other friends houses but I just really wanted to get out of there."  
  
"Oh dear its fine. If anything I should be thanking you. You convinced my son to talk to me and I can't thank you enough for that."  
  
She smiled, "Just be a mother to him, and that will be good enough."  
  
His mother smiled gently. "My son is very lucky." She got up and walked to the door.  
  
"If you need anything I'm just in the other room."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Meimi laid against the pillows closing her eyes. Asuka walked over and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Hi Asuka can you hand me that shirt I think that I am going to go change and then go to sleep."  
  
He handed them to her and watched her walk to the bathroom and he locked the door and changed into some of his own clothes. He went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.  
  
"Meimi are you done?"  
  
"Yea just a sec."  
  
He leaned against the wall and waited till the door opened.  
  
"Come on we have to fix that cut."  
  
She sat at the edge of the tub as he rubbed a little alcohol on it.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." He blew on it a little then put a small bandage on it. He took her hand and they walked back to his room. He set up a spot on the floor.  
  
"Hey you take the bed I'll sleep on the floor." Meimi offered.  
  
"No you're my guest and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my beautiful girlfriend sleep on the floor." He pulled her toward the bed and she went under the covers and he tucked them around her. He bent over then gave her a soft kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry for what happened Meimi."  
  
She lifted her finger up to his lips. "Its ok I'm here where I belong, so I'm happy."  
  
He smiled, "Good night Meimi."  
  
"Night Asuka thank you."  
  
**** Well there you go I hope that you liked it. Sorry for any errors and no flames ok?? If you're reading my Rayearth story I'll try getting a chapter up in two weeks or so. I dunno it totally depends on my workload for school but I will update!!! So have a much fun weekend then back to work and school!!! 


	9. I Think I'm Falling

***Hey all I hope that everyone had a wonderful New Year!!!! Anyway yea next chapter woo hoo!! Hehe so I hope that you all really enjoy it! Bleh this is kind of a useless chapter it just sorta ties up what happened in the last chapter but I have a new idea that I think I am gonna introduce in the next chapter. Thanks a bunchies!  
  
I don't own St. Tail  
  
***We All Need Something to Believe In  
  
Memi woke up and simply absorbed all that was around her. She inhaled the sweet smell that came from the pillow, she reveled in the warmth that she received from the blankets and she smiled at hearing the door open. She peeked from under the comforter and saw Asuka walk over to his dresser. She blushed ducking her head back under the blanket when she saw that he was only wearing his pajama bottoms.  
  
"Morning Meimi." He said smiling looking towards his bed.  
  
She sat up still blushing. "Morning. How did you know that I was awake?"  
  
He ginned slightly. "I saw you look at me. Its ok I know I'm hot."  
  
Meimi's mouth fell and she huffed. "Well you're the one that's walking around here half naked. It just surprised me that's all." She crossed her arms and turned her head the other way. Her blush still shining brightly.  
  
Asuka sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. He placed a small kiss on her neck. "Is there something wrong with that. I mean I wouldn't mind if you walked around half naked."  
  
Meimi slapped the side of his head. "You hentai."  
  
He laughed putting his hands up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, after what happened last night I just wanted to see you smile."  
  
Meimi leaned more into his arms. "Yea last night."  
  
'I guess that I have to tell him what happened. But maybe Seira was right I really didn't do anything wrong.'  
  
Asuka placed a kiss on her hair. "Meimi you have no idea how scared I was last night. And then when I saw him hit you, god, I never felt so angry in my life. I should have trusted you."  
  
Meimi shook her head. "No Asuka you asked me if I knew anything about him and I didn't tell you, so I am gonna tell you now. I met Kuyo a couple of months ago at the mall or something. We talked for a little then he asked me out. The first few weeks were great but then towards the end of our relationship he started becoming more aggressive and kept pushing me to sleep with him. He said that if I really loved him then I would have. I really didn't know if I was at that point and I knew that I would regret it if I did sleep with him. I mean he really changed from how I knew him in the start of our relationship. But I didn't want to lose him over something like that. So I went to his house but he was sleeping with another girl. He blamed me for the failure of our relationship and I accepted it as being my fault."  
  
Asuka gripped the sheets under him not believing that anyone would want to purposely hurt her like that. "Memi why would you be with me after something like that. I mean I know that if I went through that I wouldn't be able to trust anyone." Meimi smiled looking up a him and placed a kiss on his jaw. "When I was deciding whether I wanted to be with you I didn't even think about what happened with Kuyo. The only thing that I could think of was how happy I would be if I was your girlfriend."  
  
Asuka smiled brightly then placed soft short kisses along Meimi's neck. "You're incredible you know that Meimi?"  
  
"Yea, you make me feel that way."  
  
Asuka and Meimi were sitting in a café eating their breakfast when his phone started to ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Asuka its me Rina. How's Meimi?"  
  
"She's ok, we're eating breakfast right now." He started laughing when Meimi started feeding him part of her muffin.  
  
"Off each other?" Rina asked smirking hearing him laugh.  
  
"Shut up, you wanna talk to her or something?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
He handed his phone to her and started eating his food again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Meimi!"  
  
"Hey Rina!"  
  
"Well you sound better. So me and Seira were wondering if you wanted to go to shopping with us. It'll be lots of fun!"  
  
"Yea sure but can we go around 2 cause I wanna spend some time with Asuka." She said winking at him. He laughed to himself and poked at his food some more.  
  
"Yea I figured as much, alright I guess that I'll pick you up at you house later then."  
  
"Yea I'll see you later, bye!" Meimi closed the phone and handed it back to him.  
  
"Let me guess they're taking you away from me?" Asuka asked frowning.  
  
"Don't give me that look. I was with you last night."  
  
"Yea seeing how we were just sleeping. Oh well you can make it up to me." He laughed when Meimi threw a piece of food at him.  
  
"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food?" He asked wagging his finger.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you to be nice to girls you like especially if she is your girlfriend." She told him leaning back against the booth.  
  
Asuka got a thoughtful look for a moment then shook his head. "Nope, I always knew that I could get through life on my looks."  
  
Meimi shook her head. "Daiki Asuka, you are arrogant."  
  
"Meimi Haneokla." He paused leaning towards her and taking her hands in his, "You're beautiful."  
  
Meimi blushed and walked over to his side of the table and wrapped her arms around him. "I hope you realize that sweet talk can only get you so far."  
  
"I know but I like what its gets me." He said laying his head against hers.  
  
'Asuka when did you fall so hard for her?'  
  
Meimi unlocked the door to her house and let her and Asuka in. After breakfast they just walked around and she decided that she needed to go home so that she could get ready to go out with Seira and Rina. They walked up to her room where Asuka flopped on her bed.  
  
"So what should I wear?" Meimi asked looking through her closets.  
  
"I thought that you looked really nice in my shirt." He said grinning remembering the way that she looked.  
  
"Haha I don't think that people would appreciate me going into the mall in a nightshirt." She told him grabbing a pair of jeans and a pink halter.  
  
"But I would." She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Then just let me stay over more often." Before he could ask her anything she scurried out of the room. Meimi's cheeks burned as she walked towards the bathroom but she felt a little bit of pride for being so bold. After getting dressed Meimi walked back to her room and saw Asuka still sitting on her bed. She looked at the mirror and started fixing her hair when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Aww Meimi do you really wanna leave me? If you go out I won't be around to scare off any guys who wanna get near you." He complained pouting.  
  
"Junior you loser. We're just gonna go to the mall. And I'll be with Seira and Rina and you know that Rina's not afraid to yell at anyone, especially someone who might be trying to take her away from Sawatari." She told him patting his cheek then walking around the room grabbing her wallet and her phone then placing them in her purse.  
  
"Fine but call me if you need anything ok?" He told her sternly, he couldn't help but feel a bit protective over her.  
  
"Yea I will don't worry so much. Come on let's go downstairs they should be coming in a couple of minutes." She gabbed his hands and pulled him downstairs.  
  
"Asuka if you could please keep your tongue to yourself we would like to go." Rina yelled at them when Rina and Seira walked into Meimi's living room. Seira giggled seeing their surprised faces.  
  
Meimi blushed as Asuka glared at them and asked, "Didn't anyone teach you to knock?"  
  
"We did but no one answered the door. I guess that you were too busy with one another to hear it." Seira said smiling innocently.  
  
"Alright lover boy its time to leave." Rina said dragging him to the door.  
  
"Fine, fine I know when I'm not wanted. I'll call you later ok Meimi." He told her giving her one last kiss.  
  
"Yea later." She answered back waving.  
  
They piled into Rina's car and started heading towards the mall.  
  
"Ladies get ready for a fun day of shopping. And don't be afraid to flirt with any cute guy!"  
  
"Rina you're horrible don't you have a boyfriend?" Seira asked when they stopped at a stoplight.  
  
Rina shrugged, "Yea but what he doesn't know can't hurt him."  
  
Meimi and Seira stared at her and she just smiled. "Haha just kidding, Sawatari's the only one I need. He's the only guy that lets me take out my anger on."  
  
The girls spent a long day looking through the shops and buying all sorts of cute things. They finally decided to leave when the weight of bags became too much on their arms.  
  
"Uh guys we have a problem." Rina said scratching her head.  
  
"What kind of problem?" Meimi asked, they were currently sitting in her car and she was really tired.  
  
"Uh yea I kind of forgot to get gas and haha now we don't have any to get home. Hehe."  
  
"Great.." Meimi and Seira sighed.  
  
"Hey no worries you guys let's just call one of the guys they'll totally get an ego trip at saving damsels in distress. They can never refuse a time to look all macho."  
  
"Yea Rina I don't think that you can be considered a damsel."  
  
"Please I can't pretend to be helpless female. Watch." She started punching numbers into the keypad and waited for an answer.  
  
"Stupid Sawatari answer your phone you idiot!!" She yelled getting answering machine. Seira and Meimi sweat dropped as she continued a string of angry phrases.  
  
"Well since my boyfriend is deaf let's try yours Meimi."  
  
"Rina what do you want?" Asuka asked irritated seeing her name on his phone.  
  
"Geez hello to you too."  
  
"Yea fine hi what do you want, I'm at the gym right now."  
  
"Well can you be a doll and get some gas for my car, we're still at the mall."  
  
"What are you talking about? You idiot when it gets to E that means you need gas. What is this like the tenth time?" He mocked her remembering that this wasn't the first time that something like that had happened.  
  
"Shut up I called Sawatari but that idiot didn't answer his phone." Asuka looked over at the bleachers and saw Sawatari holding his phone away from his ear.  
  
"Yea and I guess he's paying for that now. Fine me Sawatari and Taru will come and save you girls."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Asuka walked to his gym bag and threw everything in it. "See guys its like I told you girls can't do anything without us."  
  
Rina smiled putting her phone away. "It's just like I said, guys will do anything you ask. Well there's no point in staying here let's get some ice cream."  
  
They sat outside eating their ice cream waiting for them to come when another group of guys came up to them.  
  
"Hey ladies. Do you mind if we sit with you." A guy with short brown hair asked them.  
  
Rina smiled and nodded and bat her eyelashes. Meimi and Seira laughed at her change in character.  
  
"So what are you doing all alone on a Saturday?" The one sitting closest to Meimi, who had long blonde hair asked.  
  
"Nothing it was just a really hot day that we wanted to get some ice cream to cool us down." Meimi said flirtatiously licking her ice cream to add to the affect.  
  
"Well if you get cold we could always warm you up."  
  
Siera smiled at him innocently. "That would be nice since we've only had each other to keep one another warm."  
  
Meimi almost laughed out loud not believing that Seira could actually be playing along with them.  
  
"So do you guys wanna hang out?" The one who decided to sit with them asked.  
  
"No thanks!" Rina said getting up with Seira and Meimi and walking towards the parking lot.  
  
"Why?" The one who seemed to like Meimi asked.  
  
She blew him a kiss. "You'll see."  
  
A black navigator pulled up next to them. Taru got out from the back and went over to Seira and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Sawatari stepped out from the passenger side and was greeted by a slap from Rina for not answering his phone and then a short kiss.  
  
"Goodness you people act like you haven't seen one another for weeks." Asuka yelled at them but couldn't resist giving Meimi a kiss.  
  
"Oh please. Hey I wanna introduce you to some people." Rina turned back and saw that the other guys left. She shrugged, "Never mind."  
  
The other girls started to laugh and the guys just looked at them confused.  
  
"Anyway, where's your car Rina?" Asuka asked getting back into the driver's seat. The rest got in and she directed him which way to go.  
  
"So you guys wanna hang out tonight?" Sawatari asked after finishing with Rina's car.  
  
"Can't my parents are coming back today." Meimi answered.  
  
"Church." Seira added.  
  
"Family thing." Taru put in.  
  
"Uncle event, something." Rina sighed distastefully."  
  
"Don't wanna hang out with Sawatari." Asuka shuddered.  
  
"Geez fine I guess that I'm the only one with no life. Fine how about next weekend?" He suggested.  
  
"Sure." Everyone answered.  
  
"Taru how are you getting home?" Seira asked figuring that Sawatari would be going with Rina.  
  
"My drivers picking me up."  
  
"Rich boy." Someone snickered.  
  
"Shut up!" He yelled back.  
  
"You mind taking me?" Seira questioned wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"No it's cool."  
  
"Why should I take you?" Rina played around with Sawatari.  
  
He grinned. "Because you love me and you know that with my looks I can get another girl to take me home."  
  
Rina looked like she was about to lash out but instead she laughed and went to her car.  
  
"You're with me?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Yea. Bye you guys." Meimi said walking to his car.  
  
They sat in Asuka's car in front of Meimi's house and Asuka was currently letting out his frustration.  
  
"Argh Meimi I really don't want to go to school. I won't be able to pass Kuyo in the halls without wanting to hit him."  
  
"Don't you think that I should be the one who is the most upset?"  
  
He crossed his arms and shook his head. "Nope, no one messes with my girl and gets away with it."  
  
"Haha whatever don't worry it'll be fine I promise. You can't let him get to you ok? I better go and clean up the house a little I'll see you at school. Bye."  
  
Asuka was at basketball practice using all his will power to not throw the basketball at Kuyo's head. For today's practice they had to separate into teams and play one another and at this moment Askua was defending Kuyo.  
  
"So Asuka how's Meimi." Kuyo asked dribbling the ball towards the basket.  
  
"Shut up and just play." He growled trying to get the ball from him.  
  
"You know you have the worst timing I mean if you didn't come when you did we would have both done what we wanted." This was all that he could take and the tackled him. The rest of the team ran over and tried to pull them apart. The coach ran and got in between them.  
  
"Junior what the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Nothing this jerk doesn't deserve." He said trying to get the guys to let go of him.  
  
"In my office now." The guys who were holding him let go and the stomped towards the office. He threw himself on the chair and stared at the coach.  
  
"Junior, you are the captain and you are required to set a good example for the team. Which we cannot be if we have the captain and one of the members fighting."  
  
"Listen you don't know what he was saying or what he did." He yelled frustrated.  
  
The coach looked at him sympathetically. "No I don't, and he probably deserved you tackling him, I know that you wouldn't just decided to pick a fight with him. But you have to keep whatever problems you have with him out of the gym. If you can't do that I am going to have to suspend you from the team for a few weeks."  
  
"Go ahead." He leaned back in his chair thinking that it was worth hitting Kuyo. Asuka didn't care if he lost basketball he just couldn't deal with having to play next to that jerk.  
  
"I hope you don't mean that. Do you realize how many people you would be disappointing? This team looks up to you, you can't just desert them. Listen cool off, go home early, don't come to practice tomorrow and then tell me then what you think."  
  
"Fine." Asuka stormed off and slammed the door behind him.  
  
He walked out of the locker room surprised to see Meimi standing there with a worried expression on her face. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his waist.  
  
"Meimi how did you know I got out this early."  
  
"Taru called me. You got into a fight with Kuyo?"  
  
He led her over to a bench and sat her on his lap. "Yea he just really pisseed me off. Coach wants to suspend me from the team if I can't learn to play nice with him. Which I don't plan on doing, screw it, I mean how can I pretend to like someone who is such and ass."  
  
She looked at him surprised. "Oh Asuka don't do that. Just don't even think about Kuyo. I mean I've dealt with it and I'm fine. Don't let him affect your life I let him do that to me for far too long."  
  
He tightened his hold around her. "I don't know Mei, I just see him and I wanna hurt him for hurting you."  
  
She sighed laying her head in the crook of his neck, "Asuka I don't need you to fight my battles for me. I can deal with him, I just need you to be there telling me that I can fight him."  
  
"Aww but I really wanna hit him." He pouted.  
  
She got up and grabbed his hand. "Haha I know me too but you already got to. Let's go hang out before you take me home."  
  
"Alright, maybe I can help you with that sad excuse for a jump shot."  
  
"Well excuse me, maybe we can't be as good as you in everything."  
  
"Well I wouldn't say that you're really good at kissing," He said with a boyish smile.  
  
She laughed to herself. "Yea and who benefits from that?"  
  
He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I think that you know that we both benefit from it."  
  
*Well there you go I hope that was to your liking. Thank you to all the people who review my stories I really love you all and your comments are really encouraging! Thanks! Well here's to a great New Year! 


	10. The Best for You

**Hellow! Yay next chapter yay!!! Well I hope that you like it! Uh that's all that I have to say I think....  
  
Don't own St. Tail  
  
*We All Need Something to Believe In  
  
"Asuka I need to get to class its all the way over on the other side." Despite her protests his arms held firmly around her waist.  
  
"Fine fine go ahead I'll see you at lunch I guess." Meimi reached up and gave him a short kiss and started walking off.  
  
Asuka turned back to his locker and took out the books that he needed but stopped at hearing someone clear their throat. He chuckled slightly seeing Meimi standing there.  
  
He grinned. "What happened?" She smiled shyly.  
  
"Nothing, I just thought that one more kiss wouldn't hurt."  
  
He leaned over and gave her a kiss that would suffice until they saw each other again.  
  
"Alright now I am really late bye!" She said running off. He shook his head and shut his locker. He walked towards his first period but heard someone call him back.  
  
"Meimi I thought you had to go to class..." He stated while turning to face the person who he thought was Meimi but he simply stopped and stared in shock.  
  
"Who's Meimi? Whatever haven't you missed me Asuka?" She smiled hugging him. Asuka ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Taru?" Seira said trying to get his attention when the teacher left the classroom.  
  
"Yea Seira?" He asked turning towards her.  
  
"Do you know what happened with Asuka and the girl that was with him this morning? From the looks of it they don't look like strangers. And if he is just going to just end up hurting Meimi then I'm gonna have to come after him."  
  
"Seira hun calm down. I'll tell you just don't freak out on me and if Asuka does hurt Meimi then we'll both go after her."  
  
"Alright so what happened?"  
  
"Hey do you think that she knows?"  
  
"I don't think so she just got here today."  
  
"So what I mean that's all anyone was talking about this morning during first period."  
  
"Yea I was in the hall when she came up to him, I can't believe that she came back."  
  
"Yup and you know that she isn't going to stop at anything to get him back."  
  
"How sad poor Meimi."  
  
Meimi's head snapped up from her desk at her name. She was sitting in her second period trying to block out their conversation, which was similar to the other ones that she had heard that morning. Something about a girl coming back, she never got the whole story. But their statement of sympathy proved that she was involved some how. When she walked into the class it went silent and everyone got a look of sympathy on their faces, now she had to know why. She turned back to the gossiping girls and waited till they acknowledged her.  
  
"Um excuse me I didn't mean to eavesdrop but can you please explain to me what is going on and what it has to do with me."  
  
The girls went silent and looked at one another unsure whether they should tell her.  
  
"Well I guess that she should know."  
  
"Um Asuka's ex girlfriend came back today. She appeared in the hall after you left."  
  
Meimi sat there is shock. 'He said that I was his first girlfriend. What's going on?'  
  
"Thank you." She said unsteadily and gathered her things when the bell rang.  
  
Meimi sat outside during lunch not really wanting to face Asuka and his ex girlfriend who was probably with him. She tried all that she could not to think about him but the though that he was going to break up with her and go back to his ex scared her.  
  
'Argh why are people always trying to separate us? He lied to me he said that he never had a girlfriend before what was that a line. Did he ask me out to replace her or something?' Meimi felt herself tear up and brushed her hand across her eyes.  
  
'No I won't cry over this. It's his decision and he has the right to chose who he thinks will make him the happiest. And that's all that I really want for him.'  
  
"Hey Meimi what are you doing out here?" She looked up and saw Sawatari leaning over her.  
  
"I don't know I wanted fresh air that's all." She said absently playing with the grass.  
  
"So this has nothing to do with Asuka's ex." Meimi sighed and nodded her head.  
  
"Meimi don't listen to what people say about him especially about this situation, its kind of complicated."  
  
"Sawatari you're his best friend can you tell me about it I mean I have all these people who feel sorry for me but I don't know why. If he's going to break up with me over this then I think that I should be ready for it."  
  
"Asuka should be telling you this but I don't want you to worry about it. First off I don't think that he is stupid enough to break up with you over something like this. Alright her name is Shinomiya Sayaka they were never really official. They would date and stuff but it wasn't anything like what you two have. Everyone just assumed that it was that way and for the most part it was. I mean Asuka seriously thought that he was falling for her but she did something that ended the whole perception of their perfect coupling. She was from a rich traditional family. And because of that she was betrothed she tried to tell her parents that she didn't want to marry whoever it was because she was with Asuka but they said that if she didn't agree to the betrothal then she would inherit nothing. So she agreed to it and broke off whatever she had with Asuka. So you must understand what he's going through because of her being here all of a sudden. Meimi you can't give up on him he needs someone like you. When they were together he lost sight of everything. He ignored his friends, school it became all about her and if she can get her claws into him again then he'll be completely lost to us. So get up and claim your boyfriend back." Meimi nodded getting up and headed with him to the cafeteria.  
  
"Oh my goodness thank god you are here Sawatari." Rina cried hugging him.  
  
"What's with the warm welcome?" He asked sitting next to her.  
  
"The wicked witch came back and is trying to kill us with her conversational skills." Shinomiya heard this comment and shot her a glare to which Rina only smiled.  
  
"Meimi what are you doing just standing there come over." Sawatari called over to seeing her standing there frozen. Meimi saw Asuka look up at her with an apologetic and sad look on his face.  
  
'Ok Meimi breath this is Asuka you have to fight for him he's worth it. If she wants a fight then she's gonna get one. You deserve to be with him.'  
  
She walked over to the table her usual spot next to him occupied by the 'other woman.'  
  
"Hey Asuka." She said sititng on his lap. She smiled smugly at the outraged look on Shinomiya's face.  
  
"I missed you so much today classes were so boring. You know I could have stayed longer this morning cause we had a substitute so why don't we make up for it now." She ran her hand through his hair playfully.  
  
"Go Meimi." She heard Rina cheer.  
  
"Ahem but who do you think you are?" Meimi heard Shinomiya ask angrily.  
  
"Oh sorry I'm so rude. Hi I'm Meimi, who are you Asuka's cousin or something?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"No actually I'm Asuka's ex girlfriend." She said venomously.  
  
"Really how's that possible he told me he never had a girlfriend before me. You must have done something really horrible if he didn't even want to mention you." She tuned back to Asuka and laid her head on his shoulder with a look that dared her to fight back.  
  
"You've got to be kidding. You mean to tell me that he would really go out with someone like you. What is this a charity case?"  
  
Meimi fumed she was tired of people who kept thinking that Asuka was bestowing some sort of favor upon her by going out with her. She glared at her hard with a look that her friends had never seen before.  
  
"You listen to me. You have no idea who I am and what I am capable and if you think that you have enough guts to take him away from me go ahead and try it because daddy won't be able to buy you a win in this game."  
  
She turned back to Asuka the anger that had possessed her erased and she smiled at him. "Asuka sweetie can we get out of here I feel a bit unwelcomed." She got up and he followed after her.  
  
"Nice to meet you Shinomiya." Meimi said waving bye.  
  
"Hey Shinomiya just a bit of friendly advice you should give up whatever plan you have because Asukas not about to give up Meimi for you and if you try to take him away from her she will come after you. See ya." Rina laughed walking off with the rest of their group leaving an enraged Shinomiya.  
  
"Asuka we need to talk." He nodded leading her over to a bench.  
  
"Sawatari told me what happened between you two so you don't really have to explain that part, I'm just worried about you. Are you ok with her coming back?"  
  
He got up and walked around. "No of course not. God it's just like another reminder that I'm not good enough or something. I wasn't good enough for my mom for her. It makes me think that you are gonna realize that I'm not good enough for you either."  
  
Meimi ran up to him and taking his hands and stared up at him. "Asuka don't say something like that. She just had different priorities I guess. But you don't have to worry about not being good enough for me ok."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her forehead "Thanks Meimi. That was quite a show you put on in their that's a side I never saw before."  
  
"Haha yea I know I think that I might have scared Seira a bit, I've never acted that way before."  
  
"I like my women aggressive especially when they fight for me." He chuckled kissing her. She looked up at him with a dreamy look.  
  
"You're worth it."  
  
Asuka walked towards his car tired after such a long day. Meimi had already gone home with Rina and she convinced him to stay on the basketball team. The coach made sure to keep him and Kuyo away from one another. But he was exhausted and the last thing that he needed was Shinomiya sitting on his car top.  
  
"Shinomiya what do you want I really want to get home. Plus Meimi is expecting me to call her."  
  
"Asuka really what do you see in that girl? She so fragile and innocent. You two must have nothing like what we had." Asuka opened the car door and threw his gym bag in.  
  
"You're right we don't have something like what we did because what we have is a lot better."  
  
"God Asuka are you still mad about what happened. It was totally out of my control my parents were set in their ways it didn't matter if I was with you or not they would have forced me to marry him."  
  
"Listen I understand that I know that you didn't really have a choice but what I can't get over is how much crap I went through when we were together. You had no problem being with me when we were with my friends but the second that I come into your rich snobbish world you acted like I was diseased. What was I some sort of embarrassment?"  
  
"Asuka fine I admit that I was kind of embarrassed but hello do you know those people do you know how much they place on wealth and status. I didn't have much of a choice."  
  
"Yea whatever you say."  
  
"I realized how wrong I was I shouldn't have broken it off that's why I came back. I want you back." She moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Asuka looked at her bored. "What about your fiancé?"  
  
"Well I am still betrothed to him but those things don't mean anything and I know he isn't exactly going to be all loyal to someone he doesn't even know. So we can be together again and I can still please my parents."  
  
Asuka pulled her arms away. "Why does this always happen? I'm always in the shadows when it comes to you. I've moved on and I think that you should do the same thing."  
  
"Are you serious. God you act like you love her or something." This made Asuka pause and he got a serious look on his face.  
  
"You know what maybe I do. Now if you don't mind you've wasted enough of my time should you go out to the front to wait for your chauffer? One more thing don't you ever address my girlfriend the way that you did at lunch. I didn't say anything then because she said it all. Stay away from her I better not hear that you reverted back to your old ways." He got in his car and left Shinomiya staring at his retreating car.  
  
Meimi laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was still kind of worried about Asuka and prayed that Shinomiya wasn't trying anything. She let out a sigh. 'Is it really supposed to be complicated?' She found herself drifting off when she heard her phone ring. She reached over and answered it groggily.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey beautiful." Meimi smiled hearing Asuka's voice.  
  
"Sorry I didn't call earlier I got stuck at school longer than I expected."  
  
"No it's ok. Are you alright?" "Yea don't worry so much about me Meimi."  
  
"I can't help it you need someone watching over you. So did everything go alright at practice?"  
  
"Yes I am proud to announce that I did not hit anyone for you today." She let out a small laugh.  
  
"Good cause I think that I am going to end up hitting Shinomiya for you soon and kind of for me too."  
  
"You're beautiful, sweet and dangerous. I sure can pick 'em."  
  
"Anything for you Greeny." They stayed on the phone until Asuka's parents demanded that he stop talking and eat.  
  
"I'm sorry Meimi I have to go."  
  
"No it's alright I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Hey Meimi I have to tell you something." Meimi noticed a hitch in his voice and he sounded really nervous.  
  
"Sure what is it?" Meimi heard a long pause.  
  
"You know what it's not that important really I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
"Alright bye." Asuka sprawled himself across his bed after dinner.  
  
"Could I really...no I can't think it. Ok this makes no sense I don't believe in that emotion. It can't be that its not like we've been going out for a long time. Doesn't this sort of thing need time to develop there is no way that I could.' He groaned and rolled to his side. 'I don't even know if she feels the same way. If she knew what I was thinking about she would freak out. I think that's it because Shinomiya came back and she has me so stressed out that now I can't think straight. Yea I'm just stressed out that's all. I need to get some sleep and tomorrow everything will all be normal.'  
  
"Hey Asuka." Meimi said throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Uh hi Meimi." He said nervously pulling out of her arms.  
  
Meimi couldn't help but feel a little hurt. "Hi... hey is something wong."  
  
"Yea nothings wrong hey I need to get to class I'll see you later." Meimi watched him walk off wondering what was with his change in behavior.  
  
"Aww Meimi trouble in paradise?" Meimi ground her teeth hearing Shinomiya's voice behind her.  
  
"Believe what you want Shinomiya I don't know why he's acting this way. Yea and save your breath I know that you are gonna try to convince me that its because of you which we all know is just a lie. We talked for an hour about how irritating you are. Now why don't you get to class I need to find out what's wrong with my boyfriend." Meimi tried all day to talk to Asuka but he kept blowing her off saying that he had something else that he had to do or he had to go somewhere.  
  
"Asuka!" She ran up to him in the cafeteria.  
  
"Oh hey Meimi." He murmured grabbing some more food.  
  
'Well at least he said something to me.'  
  
"So yea I was wondering if you wanted to talk after school."  
  
"Ya I'd like to but I have this group project and we're meeting today actually they really wanted to get working so I need to go meet up with them. I'll see you around." Meimi walked in a daze toward the table and sighed heavily as she sat in her seat.  
  
"Hey Meimi are you ok?" Seira asked concerned she saw Asuka run off when Meimi came up to him.  
  
"No not really I don't know what's wrong with him. He sounded fine when I talked to him yesterday and I'm pretty sure that this isn't Shinomiya's doing. So I don't know what it is." Meimi blinked back a couple of tears but a few managed to get out.  
  
She smiled shakily. "I'm really sorry I don't know why I'm getting all emotional. I'm gonna go now alright bye." She picked up her things and exited the cafeteria.  
  
"I'll kill him that's it. What's wrong with your gender." Rina hit her fists against the table yelling at Sawatari and telling him all the reasons that males were to blame for everything.  
  
"Rina calm down. I'll talk to him alright. And I'll have you know that guys don't mess everything up right Taru."  
  
"Hey don't bring me in this." Taru said defensively. Seira and Rina stared at Sawatari warily. "Fine, fine whatever I'm gonna go find him."  
  
Sawatari wandered around campus trying to find his friend and was about to give up but he spotted him just sitting in his car in the parking lot. He got in on the passengers side Asuka looked at him and Sawatari reached his hand back and hit the side of his head.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" Asuka yelled at him rubbing his head.  
  
"For messing up the best thing that you have in your life. What the hells your problem? Why do your keep avoiding Meimi like a plague. I swear this better not be about Shinomiya cause I will run you over with your own car."  
  
Asuka stared forward. "It's not about Shinomiya alright. Besides who asked you to fix my relationship with her."  
  
"Asuka I swear if we didn't know each other for years I would have socked you. And in a way Meimi asked me. God do you know that you've resorted that poor girl to tears over you not once but twice this week. God knows why but she really cares about you and all you wanna do is push her away. Do you realize just how many other guys would love to go out with her but she chose you out of all of them and here you are acting like you are some sort of god. Newsflash you're that to every other girl in this school, Meimi well she see you as her equal."  
  
"Sawatari you think that I like pushing her away I would much rather be with her right now."  
  
"Then why aren't you?"  
  
"Because every time I'm around her I fall for her more and more. If I don't push her away now then I'm going to fall completely head over heels in love with her."  
  
Sawatari's mouth fell wide open. "Are you serious you're falling in love with her."  
  
"Yes if you must know I think that I am. But I just can't let myself do that because if I do then I everything that I ever believed in will be changed."  
  
"Asuka is that such a bad thing. Cause no offense but you had some really messed up beliefs there."  
  
"Yea I guess so..." Sawatari's phone started ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"God Sawatari you need to get to the hospital Meimi's hurt someone attacked her."  
  
"Rina calm down what are you talking about?"  
  
"Someone found Meimi in the bathroom. She was unconscious and there was blood all around her just get to the hospital ok?"  
  
"Yea we'll be there. Rina it's gonna be ok I promise I'll see you there."  
  
"Sawatari what's wrong?" Asuka asked worried.  
  
"We need to get to the hospital Meimi's hurt."  
  
"Oh my god." Asuka started the car and sped out of the parking lot towards the hospital. 'Meimi please be ok, please I need you.'  
  
They ran to the nurse's station and the told her where she was. They ran up there and Rina ran up to them and threw her arms around Sawatari crying into his shirt.  
  
"Shh Rina its ok calm down." He comforted running his hands up and down her back. Asuka looked around the room and saw Seira crying against Taru and his gaze fell on Meimi's parents who were talking to the doctor. He went up to them and noticed her mom's tear stained face.  
  
"Mr. Haneoka how's Meimi?"  
  
"Oh hi Asuka. She's awake they said that she just got a couple of cuts there were a few deep ones so she did lose a lot of blood. She's resting now." Asuka sighed in relief.  
  
"Do you mind if I go in there and see how she is."  
  
"Go ahead I'm sure that she would like that." They led him over and let him in by himself. When he saw her lying there he felt his heart break he walked to her bedside and took her hand.  
  
"God Meimi this shouldn't have happened to you." He whispered and a few tears hit her hand. 'This is all my fault.'  
  
"Asuka..." He heard her say shakily.  
  
"Yea Meimi it's me. How are you?" She tried to sit up but it hurt too much.  
  
"Horrible but I'll be ok." He brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"Do you know who it was?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure that it was a girl but I don't know for sure their face was masked. It was so scary." Her tears came back and Asuka rushed to brush them away.  
  
"Hey hey its ok. It's never going to happen again. I'm going to do everything I can to find out who it is. God Meimi I'm so sorry."  
  
"Why you didn't do anything wrong."  
  
He let go of her hand and paced around. "Meimi you wouldn't be in this hospital if it wasn't for me. No one would have does this if we weren't together."  
  
She stared at him trying to understand. "Asuka what are you trying to say you couldn't have prevented this."  
  
"Yes I could have Meimi ever since we've been together you've had to face all this drama because of our relationship, you don't deserve that and I don't deserve you either."  
  
Meimi felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Asuka please you can't mean that. The good things about our relationship completely outweigh anything bad. I know that there have been some obstacles but its nothing really."  
  
"Meimi how can you call this nothing. God if someone didn't find you, you could have bled to death, you might not even-" He shook his head trying to keep away the dark thought.  
  
"Meimi I care about you too much so I can't let something like this happen again. I can't be with you anymore. I would never be able to forgive myself I ever saw you like this again. 'I love you too much.' He thought to himself.  
  
A chocked sob came from her. She tried to get up but it was like she was paralyzed there. "Asuka no you can't mean that. Please I'll get better, don't let it end this way not over this."  
  
Asuka had to face away from her seeing her pained expression and he felt his own tears forming. "I'm sorry Meimi I only want the best for you and the best for you isn't me." With that he left the room.  
  
"Hey Asuka where are you going?" Sawatari called after him as he left wordless.  
  
"Meimi what are you doing? You are too injured to be up." He heard Seira say worried and turned to see her collapsed on floor in the doorway.  
  
"Seira it's over, he..." She sobbed and shocked looks came upon all their faces.  
  
"Oh Meimi its ok. I promise it will be. Come on we need to get you back to your bed." Seira said helping her up as gently as she could. And as much as it might have hurt she could tell her. Losing him hurt more than anything.  
  
Asuka sat in the hospital parking lot for an hour before leaving just sitting there wondering whether he really did the right thing. 'Great Asuka you finally fall for someone and because of you she ends up in the hospital. I'm sorry Meimi.'  
  
***Alright please don't hate me for this chapter. I had a chapter where they didn't break up but I kinda wanted to prolong the story because if I didn't add this chapter then the story would be over in like three chapters and I didn't want it to end so soon. Hehe sorry I know evil but it will all end well...or will it? Yes it will!! 


	11. Seeing Another Side

Please don't be too mad at me! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! Its just I really like writing when I don't have lots of other things because then its just fun and I was trying so hard to prolong this story but in the end it didn't work so bleh! Haha but this will prolly be over in 2-3 more chapters...ok happy reading! Oh yes it is slightly longer than the other chapters because I felt really bad.

I do not own Saint Tail

We All Need Something to Believe In

"Today we're going to talk about the end of love. The bad break up. Now whenever a girl says that its not you it's me, what she is really saying is that its all your fault. Am I right?" Their teacher said introducing her lesson for the day and this comment received nods from her students. "The classic one is 'I just can't give you what you want.' What they are really saying is you don't have what I want. But what I am trying to say is that either we've all been there or we're going to be there one day. And just so you know you get over it. I mean its hard no matter the circumstances but especially if the relationships lasted for a long time. But you do get over it eventually. I'll give you an example. Your teacher in her younger days mind you, was a victim of a broken heart. There was one boy in my class who pretty much became my obsession for months and finally one day he asked me out. I was so happy I was sure that he was the one. He was going to be my prince and we would live happily ever after. What I ended up dating was a toad. He was pretty much a jerk through out the whole relationship and we hardly ever went out but I was convinced that I could change him and he would be a better person. You can't change a person no matter how much you may think you can . I wanted to break up with him but then at the same time I couldn't bring myself up to desert him so I stayed. Then one day he kissed my best friend, I saw the whole thing. They tried to reason with me but I just couldn't bring myself to forgive him plus I found out that they had been seeing each other secretly. In the end I ended up losing my best friend and boyfriend. And here I am years later happily married with a family but I still carry that hurt with me. You never really forget a broken heart you just need to learn to move past it. So the assignment for the day. Yes there is still an assignment. Our study of this subject is almost finished and you guys have done a great job so today's assignment is a fun low stress activity. I want you to each create a guide for a good break up. It doesn't have to be really useful just be extra creative with it and make sure that you articulate your thoughts well. Alright get to work I have supplies up here. Remember your papers are due in less than a week they better be good so don't save them for the night before."

Meimi looked over towards Asuka and for the first time in a while smiled to herself at the way that his face was set into concentration even over the most trivial of assignments. 'I won't get over you...'

Asuka felt Meimi's stare on him and he wished that she would look away soon. He

felt so much guilt knowing that her eyes were no longer filled with that characteristic happiness. The times that he saw her she wasn't smiling and laughing was a whole different matter. He wanted to see her happy again. He wanted her.

"So her dad renovated her walk in closet and now its like the size of half of a large room. So naturally I go to my dad and I ask him if we could maybe add some more shelves change the paint really minor stuff. But he told me no because he said that I already fixed it last month which I did but it was nothing. I just had them take out a wall so that I could extend my shoe shelves because it was getting really cramped."

Asuka's head slipped off the hand that he was using to hold it up. His face almost fell right into his lunch had he not caught himself. After his break up with Memi, Shinomiya followed him like a plague. He told her constantly that he didn't want her around and that she was being annoying but she was still in mentality that he had broken up with Meimi so that he could be with her.

"Meimi...' He thought sighing to himself. It had only been about two weeks since they had broken up but they were some of the hardest days. There were so many times that he wanted to just run over to her house and just beg her to take him back. He wanted so much to be with her but when he got that urge he reminded himself that he was just being terribly selfish. It was his fault that she was hurt. Right?

He searched around the cafeteria hoping to steal a quick glance at her. He would look at her from the side when in class when she wasn't looking. He took the longer routes to his classes so that he could just watch her for a second as she rushed to class. This was all that he had left of her and he was the one who made that decision.

He saw Sawatari, Rina Seira and Taru walking in a group and in the middle of them he caught glimpses of Meimi, it was almost like they were protecting her from him.

He frowned as he caught Sawatari's attention but he just proceeded to walk toward the outdoors and further away from him. Their group had pretty much ignored him since that day and he couldn't really blame them. Plus he wanted them to take care of Meimi for him. Before they fell completely out of sight he saw Meimi falter back and stay further behind them and before she fully stepped out of the cafeteria she sent Asuka a heart wrenching glance, seemingly simple it spoke volumes to him. He saw all the hurt that he caused her, he saw all the hurt that she was going through but he also saw a small flicker of hope that still rested in her blue eyes. He saw all this because it mirrored all the feelings that were surging through him. How easy it would have been to run after her and ask for forgiveness. To just take her into his arms and kiss her thoroughly. But if it was so easy why hadn't he done it yet.

"Anyways as I was saying the dance is going to be absolutely fabulous. I just wished that 'she' wasn't nominated for Psyche, I mean come on. I know that you are totally going to win for Cupid and its just sad that they nominate someone who is just going to lose in the end."

Asuka groaned for a moment he had forgotten about their upcoming dance. Him and Meimi were gonna go together but so much for that idea. Since the school was pretty much always involved in his business they knew that they had broken up but they were still up for the 'Match Made in Heaven' contest. Every Valentine's Day dance the committee would chose a famous couple from history then nominate people for that title, a few years ago it was Romeo and Juliet, Cleopatra and Anthony this year it was Cupid and Psyche. The reason that they were still in the running was probably because they thought that this would bring them back together or something. His head started to pound, this was more stress than one teenage boy should have to take and he just gathered his stuff and walked out of the cafeteria leaving Shinomiya there to talk to herself.

"You're going to the dance with him!" Asuka yelled after Meimi opened the door.

"Asuka what are you doing here?" She asked surprised and even angrier.

"Meimi please don't tell me you are actually putting yourself in such a dangerous situation."

"Junior get in the house you are giving my neighbors a show." She stood to the side and closed the door after he walked in.

He sat in a familiar chair recognizing it as the one that he sat at when he first came to her house and then asked her to be his girlfriend. He glanced at the television set remembering one night when they had sat there for hours just watching movies. But his heart lurched when he recognized an oversized old green sweater of his that she had taken from him he saw her wear it when they would just hang out at her house That day that she had taken it she said she wouldn't give back, because that way he'd always have a reason to come back to her.

Flashback

"Please 'Suka-kun." Meimi asked with her best pout.

Asuka turned around in his computer chair away from her knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist. "No."

"Please. I promise that I will take good care of it."

"It's my favorite sweater."

"And it's my favorite of your sweaters. I'll get you a new one." He still shook his head no. Meimi grinned then walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She slowly placed light kisses along his jaw then finally worked her way towards his lips but by this point Asuka was ready to give her the world. After they separated she smiled at him sweetly. "Can I please have it 'Suka? Please with a cherry on top."

"Fine, fine, but I hope you realize my dear that was a dirty trick."

She smiled innocently. "There was no trick. Don't worry I'll take good care of it."

"Why do you want it so much?"

"Well its getting really cold especially at night and I don't have a big comfy sweater to wear to bed. And besides this way you'll always have a reason to come back just to check on your sweater even after we break up." Even though it did sound foolish she wanted to have some connection with him even when he wasn't around. Plus this way whenever she wanted she could be surrounded by his warmth.

He reached around and pulled her into his arms. "Break up, that's not going to happen and if it does then we are going to set up visitation times." She smiled up at him.

"Haha whatever you say Junior."

End flashback

"Asuka what are you talking about." Meimi asked calmly despite her battling emotions. She didn't know what to feel at the moment. She was happy that he was finally there and she could talk to him but at the same time she was mad because he just ended their relationship so quickly. But for the most part she was just hurt and sad because she knew that despite everything she still wanted to be with him, she wanted to just rest in his arms for hours and feel like not a minute has passed. She wanted to talk to him, to hear him laugh, to see this mischievous glint in his eye and the smile that he reserved just for her. She just wanted him.

"After practice today Kuyo told me that you agreed to go to the dance you with him. How can you go anywhere with him?"

Meimi sighed so that was the reason for the big visit his ego and jealousy.

"So what if I am you're not my boyfriend, we're hardly even friends why should you care who I go out with." She stated bitterly.

Asuka felt himself wince involuntarily. He realized that he could have left things off on better terms than he had. But she had to know that he did still care about her. "Meimi the guy almost raped you. If you leave yourself open to him he is just going to try again. He hurt you once, he'll do it again."

Meimi stared at him with cold eyes. "Well you know what he hurt me a lot less than you did."

Asuka stared at her in shock. "Meimi what are you saying."

"Yea what he did was horrible, he's a creep and if you really think that I would go anywhere with that guy then you really don't know me very well. But at least he was being who he really was. He was being the jerk that I know he is. You on the other had, you became a totally different person all in one night. One day you're telling me how happy you are that we are together the next day you can't stand to look at me for more than a minute. I don't know if I did something in that one night that made you see me as a different person but even now you are just playing another character. I can hardly tell who is the real you, but for a while there I thought that the real you was the person that I talked to, the one that I hung out with and I don't think that I am wrong about that. If you didn't want to be with me so bad then you wouldn't be here would you?" She paused for a moment and stared at him her eyes softening a bit.

"Asuka I know that you think that what happened to me was your fault. You think that maybe if we weren't together nothing would have happened. Well you're wrong. There are just some sick people out there who need help. You can't control another person's actions you can only control your own. I don't know why the person went after me I don't even know if it even had anything to do with you but you took it upon yourself to be the hero and take the blame on yourself. I've moved on and forgiven that person, I mean they have more problems than I do.

And I'm fine now. I got better from that faster than a cold I had in the third grade. I'm not trying to trivialize it, and I know that I will never completely get over it but at the same time I just can't bring myself to dwell on it." She sat in front of him and waited till his eyes locked with her own. She smiled slightly and placed her hands on his.

"I've missed looking at you like this." She paused to brush back a couple of tears that formed in her eyes. "I miss you Greeny and I know that even if you don't want to admit it you miss me too. You know I've cried every night and I can't get the image of you and Shinomiya out of my mind and it tears me apart. It scares me to end to think that you might go and be with her again. But the only thing that prevents me from completely giving up is that I know you and I believe in us enough to know that this could work. I just want to be with you, and I know that you want to be with me too but something is holding you back you just need to let it go and come back to me." She launched herself on to him and simply held him.

'I don't care if he pushes me away. I don't care if he rejects me. I just need this.'

"If you really don't want to be with me. If you don't miss being like this then tell me and I'll leave you alone. But missing you and crying over you is taking too much out of me. I just need to know."

Asuka sat there still as his mind raced. She wanted him as much as he wanted her and at this point he could care less about anything else other than the amazing girl in front of him that stole his heart. His arms slowly snaked around her waist and he held her in a tight hug. More tears came from her eyes at the familiar position.

"I'm sorry Mei, I was just so scared that I'd lose you. I thought that it was my fault that you were hurt and I couldn't stand it if I cause the pain of someone that I cared so much about. I thought that I was helping you, protecting you but all I did was hurt myself and you more." Tears gathered in his eyes and he had to do his best to keep them from falling.

"Its ok being here with you like this makes up for it. Just please don't do it again." She stated brokenly.

Asuka stared down at her and used his fingers to tilt face up to him. He caught a stray tear that was coursing down her face. "Mei-chan I wouldn't dream of it, I have everything that I want right here."

"They're back together?" A whispered voice stated.

"Well yea they're perfect for each other. They will for sure win the 'Match Made in Heaven' thing at the dance." Another voice stated all knowingly.

"Yea." The other voice conceded.

"Asuka why is it that we always cause a controversy whenever we get to school." Meimi asked walking into the school with Asuka Jr. only to be greeted with shocked faces.

"Well this time it's good because they're happy for us. Besides we're the best looking couple in this school." He said jokingly leaning down for a quick kiss.

"Excuse me." They turned around and came face to face with their friends.

"Before yesterday you were the reason that you two weren't together." Rina stated somewhat angrily.

Asuka stood silent being slightly embarrassed. But Rina's frown turned back into a smile. "But you guys are back together, you're happy, Meimi's smiling again so I guess that everything is back to normal and happy. But if you make another idiot move like that oh you better watch out."

"Don't worry I won't." He paused then slung an arm around Meimi. "I can't give someone as wonderful as her up again." He never realized how much others were affected by their relationship.

"Good because I don't think that praying for the infliction of pain on another person is very good." The ever religious Seira stated then received strange looks.

"Thank you I guess. Alright I better get to class. I'll see you guys later. Bye sweetie." Meimi reached up and quickly kissed Asuka then walked off.

"So you finally got some sense knocked back into you." Sawatari joked as he walked with Asuka to their history class.

"Yea, I guess, but its just when I saw her lying there I snapped. I couldn't really think straight. I ended up making everything a lot worse."

"Hey I think that I do kind of understand I mean I can't imagine what I would do if Rina was hurt."

"Yea and you guys totally ignoring me didn't help much either."

"Sorry but Rina and Seira made me and Taru promise that we wouldn't talk to you until you got back your senses. I was kind of getting worried there for a second too but I knew that you couldn't resist her."

"Haha I guess not."

"So now what are you going to do about this new feeling that you have discovered exists?"

"Yea that, I can't believe that I let myself fall in love with someone, and so fast. It's not even just that its that I think that she is 'the one.' It's crazy I honestly never thought that I could feel this way about anyone but I do. Like now I seriously miss her and I just saw her. It's scary."

"Come on grow a backbone. Yes it can be scary but you'll be happy that you let yourself feel this way. I felt the same way with Rina, I mean you know how intimidating that girl can be. But I'm happy that I told her and I think that I became a better person because I was able to."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" He asked hating himself for asking such a cliché question. Damn he was turning into those guys from stereotypical teen movies.

"Asuka believe me she does, we all can see it. Rina told me that she was a mess for those days, she cried over you so much and even got really depressed. Meimi happy is a lot but her sad is one of the worst things, it kind of made all of us want to come after you. She loves you man. Besides why would she stick around if she knew that what you two have could never move forward. So what are you going to do about it now."

"I'm going to tell her at the dance and hopefully she won't shoot me down in front of the whole student body." This way even if she did reject him there would be other things there to distract her.

"What happen to my Asuka Jr. who thought that every girl loved him." Sawatari asked jokingly but he could really tell that Asuka was in deep, he never saw him this unsure before.

He shrugged not wanting to think about it too much. He just got through getting back with her now he could really be taking a chance that might actually destroy or strengthen the best relationship that he's had. "Yea but that's the same person who didn't think that he could fall for someone. But people change I guess."

"Well I think that you would agree that it's a good change."

"Yea it is. And you know what even if she does shoot me down I'm not going to give up."

"There's the Asuka that we all know and love."

"Asuka what is that girl doing here?" Shinomiya asked angrily after storming towards the table where he and his friends were at and noticing that Meimi had regained her spot at his side.

Meimi just smiled sweetly at her then rested her head on his shoulder and just let the girl fume.

"That girl is my girlfriend. Shinomiya I am really tired of you. I told you countless times that I don't want to be with you. I don't even want to be in the same vicinity as you. You need to put us in the past and move on. Meimi's my girlfriend and I don't want it any other way."

"Asuka you idiot. Look at her do you see what you are subjecting yourself to. That girl is this poor, weak, defenseless thing and you want to be with that."

"Shinomiya you are so wrong. Meimi is an amazing person and I am lucky to be with her. I just hope that you can find someone this wonderful and finally be happy." He turned back to his friends and hoped that would be the last words that he'd ever speak to her.

"Alright fine, but I always get what I want and I'm not giving up on this." She glared at Meimi who continued to just smiled then turned on her heel and stormed out.

"Junior you had to listen to that for two weeks, man that must have been torture." He heard Sawatari say.

"Seriously, she must have said at least one thousand 'oh my gods' and 'likes.' Oh well hopefully that's the last we'll see of her for a while. Meimi can you come with me somewhere."

"Trying to make up for lost time are we?" Taru added a side comment.

"Yea, yea besides wouldn't you if you and Seira broke up." He stated defensively.

Taru laid back against his chair and draped an arm around Seira's shoulders. "That's the difference between you and me, I wouldn't break up with her."

"You guys aren't going to let me live this down are you?" He asked miserably.

They all smiled shaking their heads 'no.'

"Let's go Asuka. See you later." She waved to her friends then took his hand in hers as he led her somewhere.

"How cute our spot." Meimi said recognizing a familiar setting. This is where the relationship really started where they got to know one another on a more personal and meaningful way.

Asuka paused and looked down at her. "Hey, Shinomiya has no idea what she is talking about. You're the strongest person that I know, and I don't have to tell you how absolutely amazing you are. So don't listen to anything that comes out of that girl's mouth."

"I know I've kind of decided just to let her act the way that she wants I don't think that there ismuch point in trying to reason with people like that." She said tiredly, she hoped that she would move on.

"That's good. Alright I wanted to ask you a question."

"Ok, what is it?" She asked a bit warily at the seemingly hesitation.

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

"Kind of formal don't you think so Greeny?"

"Well technically we did break up and that guy who broke up with you was an idiot by the way. So I think that we should start fresh, like a new chapter in our relationship."

"Haha alright."

"Ok then Friday. We'll have a great time."

"I know." She stated then moved into his arms. He could take her anywhere and it would still feel like heaven to her.

"Mei do you even know how absolutely gorgeous you are." Asuka stated in awe.

She smiled blushing as she reached him at the bottom of the stairs. "Nope but I love it when you tell me that."

He leaned over and kissed her check. "You really are." He whispered in her ear.

She blushed even more, never really getting used to the attention that he showered on her. "Thank you 'Suka-kun."

Meimi looked over his shoulder and saw that on her dining table he had set out another vase with white roses which he always brought whenever he came over.

She walked over there and fingered the roses absently. "So where are we going tonight?"

"Actually I had a fun idea. Remember the first time that I asked you out you told me that you didn't want me to take you out on my standard dates, well I thought that maybe you could see what your 'Suka-kun was like before he was yours."

"Haha what a good idea. So you're really mine?" She asked impishly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and led her outside.

"Utterly and completely yours."

Meimi reached up and kissed him lightly along his jaw. "I like my new Asuka Jr."

Meimi smiled as they drove up to one of the most expensive restaurants in their area. She remembered telling herself not to be swayed by something like this the first time he asked her out. But if he actually took her there she didn't know how she could have resisted him at a place that looked so utterly romantic.

He led her into a dimly lit lobby and went to the concierge to ask about their reservations. She looked around the restaurant which was lit mostly with tea lights and fresh flowers were set all over the room that made it smell absolutely divine.

"Goodness Asuka no wonder you got so many dates this place is beautiful." Meimi said in wonder as they were lead to their table.

He chuckled to himself pulling out her chair and pushed it in when she was seated.

"Well I kind of had some secrets behind it, and since you are lucky enough to be my girlfriend I won't let you be susceptible to my tactics."

"Please I would never fall for this kind of thing its just nice." She said knowing that it was a lie.

"Sure Beautiful, alright secret number one. I only come here when my friend from basketball is working and then I make sure that I request to get seated at a table he is serving at. I go here a lot so they usually comply. Now the reason that I do this is because this place is obviously expensive and way out of my price range so what I do is tell him about my date the night before and tell him that if my date orders anything like steak or lobster to tell them that they don't have any fresh ones at the moment. Because if I really let all my dates order whatever they wanted I wouldn't have a lot of them. But you my dear can order whatever you want."

Meimi let out a huge laugh at how tricky he could be and actually in a way inventive.

"Hey if it isn't my favorite customers." Meimi looked and recognized one of Asuka's basketball friends walking over towards them.

"Hey Kazuki, Meimi, Kazuki or as I know him my partner in crime."

He kissed Meimi's hand. "So this is the beautiful Meimi Haneoka, she is as lovely as you said she was Asuka. He talks about you a lot in the locker room Meimi, he kind of seems obsessed."

"Alright, thank you Kazuki." Asuka said nervously.

"So I guess our little plan doesn't apply to her." Kazuki asked a veteran in Asuka's exploits.

"Nope."

"So for you Meimi the kitchen is full of lobsters that are ready for your enjoyment. A terrible tragedy that all the other times there was a shortage, now the kitchen is just brimming with them. I'll give you guys some more time to look through the menu and then come back." They watched him walk off to go serve another table.

"You have some interesting friends there Asuka." Meimi said picking up her menu.

"Yup but if it wasn't for him my famed dream dates would be just a fantasy. Now what looks good..."

"Asuka come on just let me go on one date with her then I promise I'll give you ten free dinners."

Asuka vehemently shook his head as Meimi laughed at the side.

"Fine fifteen but that's where I draw the line." Still Asuka Jr. shook his head.

"Alright I offered but then when I take her away on my own you're going to be wishing that you took those free meals."

Asuka sighed wondering how it was that he got involved with people like this.

"Alright we're gonna get going now Kazuki. Thanks for another entertaining night."

"It was really nice meeting you. Thanks for dinner." Meimi reached up and kissed his cheek.

Kazuki placed his hand over his heart dramatically. "You're lucky that you got to her before I did Asuka."

"Don't I know it. Alright see you at school man."

"Bye, have fun on the rest of your date. Meimi remember if you ever get tired of him call me."

"I will." She answered back.

"He is one interesting person." Meimi laughed as they stood waiting for the valet to get Asuka's car.

"Yup."

"I think that maybe you should have accepted his offer. I mean I wouldn't have minded that much he's pretty cute and funny." Meimi stated jokingly knowing that kind of comment would push his buttons.

"Hmph." Was his only reply.

Meimi giggled at his response. "Aww are you jealous of the cute waiter 'Suka-kun?" Still no response so she wrapped her arms securely around his waist.

"But he has nothing on **_my_** Green Eyed Goblin who just treated me to an absolutely amazing dinner. And is the sweetest and best boyfriend that anyone could ask for." A smile started to spread back over his lips.

"Did that help your ego?"

"Yup, but I think that a kiss would make it even better." He quickly met his lips with hers and Asuka could feel Meimi smiling into the kiss. She held onto him tighter that weakness in her knees returning. Meimi's smile looked radiant after they broke the kiss and she felt like she was in absolute heaven.

"Alright let's go." He said bringing her back to earth when his car had arrived.

"So what's next?" She asked riding comfortably in the car.

"The beach."

"The beach really? After that dinner that's kind of a let down. I would think that you'd be more creative than that."

"Yea, yea I know it's really corny but I don't know girls seem to love it and I think that once we get there you are going to change your mind about it."

They walked along the water the waves lightly lapping over their feet. The moon reflected on the inky water and the stars blinked at them. Meimi held onto Asuka's arm and leaned on him.

"Are you cold Meimi?"

"No, I'm prefect sweetie. Asuka I take back what I said, this is really nice. It's so peaceful here."

"Maybe I should have just have done my standard date, then you would have fallen for me faster not saying that you didn't fall for me fast as it was." He said grinning pulling her down to sit with him on the sand.

She lightly hit his arm. "Be quiet you're the one that never had a steady relationship."

"Haha ok truce. So this is part two. As proven by your reaction at this point, most of the time I don't have to do much because they're already falling for me, or just affected by the date. So what I do is we sit down just like this. And for a few minutes I just don't say anything." He paused making his point and gently started playing with Meimi's hair. He brushed away stray strands that got blown out of place because of the wind. He twisted some locks between his fingers. Meimi leaned closer to him as he placed a kiss on top of her head. His arms wrapped around her and his hands rubbed up and down her arms. She didn't know whether she was cold or it was just him but she got goosebumps and laid back closer to him. Meimi started to get jealous and started thinking that other girls had been this close to him. That he held them that way. Asuka seemed to notice this and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Meimi don't frown, I know that I may have acted this way with other girls but you're the only one that makes me want to be this way forever." He whispered trying to ease into the big confession.

Meimi grinned wondering how he was able to read her so well. "Alright so now comes in my acting skills. If it doesn't seem like they are really receptive then I tell them a story slash lie."

"What that's horrible and what could you possibly say."

"Well I don't want to really get into it but it was my way to show I guess my 'sensitive' side." He paused slightly and it seemed like he was getting into the character.

"You know I would come here a lot. Sometimes I'd just walk around, or sit here and just stare at the ocean the sound of the waves crashing is actually therapeutic. But when I look out there I can just see myself on a boat letting the waves take me where they want. I just want to lose myself to throw caution to the wind and just let life take me. And I wonder why I haven't done it yet, why haven't I used my money to buy a boat then go off and find myself. And I think that I have finally found what it is that's been holding me back." He paused and lifted his hand to graze Meimi's cheek. "It's because I've been waiting for you. I have a reason to stay. Since I met you running away doesn't seem so glamorous. I can find myself through you." Asuka looked at Meimi who had a dreamy look in her eyes. He leaned closer towards her. "I added the last part specifically for you. I've wanted to run away for so long to just leave the issues with my parents, the pressure of school, this need to be perfect, but now I only want to run towards you because you make all those problems all go away. You've saved me from drowning. So thank you." He stopped and tried to gauge her reaction but was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Oh no Meimi why are you crying?" He asked very concerned.

"I'm just happy that we're together Asuka. I remember how apprehensive I was about being with you but I am so happy that you took a chance and that I did too. You don't know how happy you've made me." And she truly felt content. She loved him so much but how could she ever hope for any reciprocated feelings when he adamantly didn't believe in such an emotion. But then again how could she deny her heart. She loved him and that was that and maybe one day he'd feel the same but for now she could at least be content with just being with him. Asuka's heart pounded in his chest. This was as good of a time as any to tell her how deep his feelings ran but he held back. He was just too scared that if he did take that step then this would all end and he wasn't ready for that. So instead he rested his head at her shoulder and they stared out at the ocean neither realizing that their minds were sorting out the same thing.

"Now Asuka after all that I don't see any reason for a part three."

"Well at this point I should be able to gauge the way that my date feels about me. And I kind of use this part to get my final observation."

"And you can read a person at an ice cream shop?" She asked as they reached the counter.

"Yup that and for the sugar rush doing this kind of date is really tiring and I need the energy." He opened the door to let her in and was hit by the overwhelming smell of sugar.

They sat a booth after getting their ice cream and Meimi smiled at a family who had come to get a late night snack and the fleeting idea of that being them one day floated in her mind.

"Let me try your's." Meimi asked and Asuka pushed his ice cream towards her. "Mmm really good."

"Now see if that was an action from my date that meant that she really liked me and felt comfortable around me enough. But if she didn't want to share then that means that she still wasn't sure."

"Wow you are really observant and who would reject you?" She asked taking another scoop of her ice cream.

"Well you did and plus you'd be surprised I'm not this dating god that people think I am not everyone falls for my charms, but you did and that's the only thing that matters."

"Of course. So any other secrets?"

"Yea a couple but I can't give them all away." He picked up her spoon and scooped out some ice cream for her she smiled slightly then took his offering.

"Now this action is a tricky case because if my date was the one to initiate this kind of action that meant that she was getting too close too fast and being in a relationship with her would be hard because she is needy and has a very romance centric mind and I always cut those girls loose really fast because I wasn't ready for a deep relationship. But that's changed now." He whispered. Saying that kind of was like admitting that he loved her, right? Ok maybe not but now she at least knew that he wanted something more than what a high school relationship entailed.

Meimi closed her eyes smiling taking in his admission to her. Well that was a step in the right direction at least. She stole a quick kiss from him. "I feel the same way Asuka. Wow you are really good with your observations because you got them right on the dot."

"What can I say I guess I just understand women."

Meimi laughed a little. "Please no man will ever understand a woman buy you can try."

A permanent smile was on Meimi's faces as Asuka walked her to her door at the end of a perfect date.

"So I know I don't really have to ask but did you have fun?" He asked confidently.

She smiled at him. "Yea it was absolutely wonderful."

"Good, but I kind of put more effort to this date than the other ones. I guess that I really wanted to impress you."

"As wonderful as this was its only second to our first date. My King of Green Goblin who rules over the sand people."

"Haha oh yea, my Princess of Stone Heart but technically you are my queen now."

"Yes of course. I really had a great time Asuka. This made up for that mistake which we will not mention."

"Haha thanks I'm happy that you had a great time. Oh this part is where I seal the deal in a way. I always get my date a little present. Like more flowers, chocolates or something."

"So does that mean I get a present."

"Yup. Ok close your eyes."

"Alright but you better still be here when I open my eyes."

Asuka Jr pulled out a jewelers box from his pocket and took out a necklace he unclasped it then placed it around her neck. Meimi's hand went to her throat at the cool weight against the base of her neck. She opened her eyes with the pendant of the necklace in her palm.

"Asuka its so cute." Meimi gushed the pendant was a gold magicians hat.

"I hope that it reminds you of your dreams and how magical I think you are." He paused then pulled her into his arms. Meimi held him close against her almost breathing him in taking in how much she loved him. It hurt her so much to know that he could never feel the same but either it was stubbornness or hope she couldn't give up on him or on them.

"Thank you 'Suka-kun."

"You're welcome Mei-chan."

'I love you.' They thought simultaneously.

Yes I know its very cliché, corny and whatever but it was fun for me! Hehe So I hope to have the next part up soon...well sooner than it took to do this one...haha Oh yea I might be starting another Saint Tail Story soon and a Card Captor one so look out for those! ) Thank you have a great day!


End file.
